transformando el futuro
by sarabi771
Summary: Las batallas en las que las chicas habían participado por fin habían terminado con la derrota de sailor galaxia sin embargo el futuro no es ni la sombra de lo que debería ser un enemigo acecha desde la sombra y esta vez esta dispuesto a destruir todo lo que las chicas aman que cambios deparara el nuevo destino
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esta es una historia obviamente basada en sailor moon debo mencionar que los personajes aqui presentes pertenecen únicamente a su creadora Naoko Takeuachi y yo los tomare prestados para esta historia el personaje de sailor dark light,sailor dark y sailor light son invento mio ignoro si los nombres ya fueron usados pero su papel en la historia y así son de mi creación **

**Un futuro no tan feliz**

Estaba sentada viendo hacia al firmamento no comprendía como su vida había cambiado tanto es decir antes de viajar al pasado su vida en Tokio de cristal había sido increíble sus padres y sus guardianas la amaban ella había viajado para detener al enemigo que casi le cuesta su familia y su felicidad; sin embargo no sabía que no solo ella si no otros habían logrado intervenir en el futuro, de un tiempo a la fecha su mundo había cambiado es decir ella solía ver a sus padres muy felices ahora solo lograba percibir en sus miradas una gran soledad y melancolía se veían con cariño más no era la misma mirada que ella había visto en ellos anteriormente esta estaba vacía podía sentir como el resplandor de su madre se iba opacando cada vez más y como el poder de su padre se debilitaba solo veía rastros de esa antigua felicidad que antes compartían cuando estaban con ella no lo entendía.

A su vez no eran los únicos que habían cambiado sus guerreras no eran las mismas de siempre la temperamental sailor mars estaba más fría y recluida era como si su chispa se hubiese apagado veía constantemente al cielo y cuando veía un pozo de agua que tenía en su hogar el palacio de marte rompía a llorar, Amy estaba igual se había vuelto una completa desconocida ya no era la dulce e inteligente sailor scout que solía explicarle todo cuanto quería saber solo era esa chica que la cuidaba y realizaba sus misiones a la perfección y veía con desesperación las estrellas en el firmamento en el palacio de mercurio siempre rondaba el silencio , Mina era lo mismo no quedaban ni restos de esa antigua y animosa chica que solía tener el sueño de ser una gran cantante o un famosa actriz el palacio de venus era sombrío nada que ver con como recordaba la pequeña rini el hogar de la sailor que más la consentía, Artemis a su vez miraba a Mina preocupado ya que está cada vez se volvía mas callada y melancólica , la enamoradiza Lita se había perdido en las sombras del palacio de júpiter era un lugar hermoso si pero no parecía nada hogareño nada que recordara como solía ser esa guardiana de los truenos que adoraba cocinar.

Solo eran sailors solo guardianas ya no eran más sus amigas y compañeras; ella entendía que era lógico que no se comportaran como lo habían hecho en el pasado es decir cuando ella las conoció las chicas eran adolescentes apenas unos años mayores que ella pero estas nuevas versiones suyas era como si las chicas hubiesen perdido su esencia, tal vez al principio ella no lo notaba ya que era una niña pero antes de viajar en el tiempo y aun después de regresar al principio todo era normal pero un día ella pudo sentir un gran estremecimiento y empezó a detectar estos cambios al principio sutiles que fueron agravándose cada vez más ahora como una adolescente rini podía ver bien que sus amigas habían cambiado y no lo entendía las únicas que seguían igual eran las sailors exteriores desafortunadamente para la pequeña dama era casi imposible verlas ya que siempre estaban cuidando los alrededores del sistema solar previniendo cualquier ataque a su hogar Tokio de cristal.

Esta tristeza que la pequeña dama sentía estaba carcomiéndola podía ver como sus padres y sus guerreras no eran felices y al tener un corazón tan puro como el de su madre eso la destrozaba así que decidió hallar una solución algo había cambiado en el pasado que los había hecho ser así ella estaba segura que antes no eran así las cosas, estaba decidida a remediar lo que fuera que hubiese hecho cambiar a las chicas y solo contaba con una aliada si es que esta estaba dispuesta a ayudarla esperaba que estuviese dispuesta a quebrar las leyes del tiempo una vez más de todas las sailors Plut siempre había sido con la que más se había entendido su protectora esperaba aun poder contar con su ayuda .

Luna- pequeña dama aquí esta es raro verla tan solitaria no es bueno que una señorita pierda así el tiempo si no tienes cuidado podrías terminar como era tu mamá cuando la conocí-al terminar la frase rini pudo ver en los ojos de la gata negra un poco de la tristeza que sentía al recordar como solía ser su madre en el pasado

\- luna necesito visitar a plut tengo unas cuantas preguntas crees que podrás avisarle a mis padres que saldré

\- claro que si pequeña dama solo no olvide que debe estar aquí puntual los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños y la de su madre están cerca y no creo que a sus sailors de compañía les agrade que desaparezca por mucho tiempo ya sabe son un poco

Vaya que rini sabía cómo solían ponerse cada vez que ella desaparecía era como si esperaran que pasara algo malo no entendía esa paranoia en sus amigas pero así eran y así las quería aunque a veces lograran sofocarla con sus atenciones

\- no te preocupes para- para, bes- bes, jun-jun y cere-cere estarán bien sin mí un rato además solo voy a ver a plut

-como desee princesa –dijo la pequeña gata viendo cómo se alejaba la heredera de la dinastía lunar –diana y yo la estaremos esperando

Rini sonrió su amiga Diana al fin estaría bien a su lado no la había visto en un tiempo pero ahora diana era mayor como ella y solía pasar más tiempo con Artemis su padre con Mina

En las puertas del tiempo

Sailor Plut miraba con tristeza como el futuro por el que tanto habían luchado se había realizado para los soberanos de la tierra y la luna; mientras alguien se aproximaba a ella

\- hola Plut

\- pequeña dama que sorpresa verla por aquí no debería estar ayudando a los preparativos para su cumpleaños recuerde que cumplirá 15 años y también que debe conseguir un regalo para la reina ya sabe cómo le gustan estas cosas debe estar muy emocionada con los preparativos de su fiesta su madre siempre ha amado estas cosas

\- no hagas eso Plut

Sailor Plut la miro confundida

– a que se refiere pequeña dama

-eso fingir que no te das cuenta que las cosas han cambiado yo sé que tanto tu como sailor Uranus, Neptium y Saturn saben que las cosas han cambiado lo veo en sus miradas cuando nos visitan en especial en Uranus puedo sentir a la perfección la preocupación que les causa el estado de mis padres y de las sailors interiores

\- somos terribles guardianas si has logrado darte cuenta pequeña dama-comento muy triste Plut

\- sabía que no era mi imaginación Plut que cambio sé que pese a todo lo que hice no fui yo con mi viaje lo que altero el futuro ya que al volver yo las cosas aquí seguían normales que se modifico

Sailor plut suspiro

– es difícil de saber tu entiendes pequeña dama que mi deber es siempre custodiar las puertas del tiempo

La chica peli rosada asiente

\- por tanto sabes que a su vez puedo ver lo que sucederá en el futuro yo solía ver siempre el futuro y veía Tokio de cristal y su realización y la felicidad de todas las sailors al menos así siempre había sido pero algo se modificó veras en el futuro en el que solíamos habitar jamás fuimos atacados por sailor galaxia con su llegada y la del caos las cosas cambiaron mucho para las chicas tu madre tuvo que surgir como sailor cosmos para poder detener al caos pero cambiaron otras cosas no solo esa batalla hubo otros acontecimientos

–podrías decirme que sucedió por favor Plut quiero comprender porque las cosas han cambiado tanto

Sailor Plut asintió y le conto a la pequeña dama lo sucedido durante el ataque de sailor galaxia pero antes de terminar el relato la pequeña dama interrumpió

-no entiendo entonces es posible que mamá se halla enamorado de ese joven por eso ya no veo el amor que antes se veía en los ojos por papá pero si veo cariño es como si fuesen amigos aunque no entiendo porque continuaron porque mamá no busco su felicidad nunca debí viajar al pasado Plut ellos se sacrificaron por mí para que yo naciera no es cierto como sabían de mi existencia ellos no buscaron ser felices ellos solo se aferraron a este futuro –dijo la chica entre lágrimas cuando unió todas las piezas

Sailor Plut-pequeña dama esto no es su culpa fue la llegada de ese enemigo lo que modifico las cosas de no ser así su madre no hubiese conocido al joven seiya y su padre no hubiese sufrido tanto a manos de esa terrible sailor corrompida

i- que quieres decir

– yo no debería ser quien le contara esto pero sé que en este aspecto es igual a la reina no descansara hasta saberlo y si no lo entiende se culpara como ha empezado a hacerlo y no quiero que usted misma se haga daño vera después de que su madre logro vencer a sailor galaxia y sus queridos amigos se retiraron con su princesa a reconstruir su planeta por un tiempo las cosas estuvieron bien vivimos una hermosa época de paz las sailors interiores comenzaron a ir a la universidad y empezaban una nueva vida.

\- tu madre comenzó a estudiar para ser una escritora empezó a escribir sobre sus aventuras como sailor Moon y caricaturas libretos tenía muchas ideas buenas, sailor mercury se fue becada a una escuela de medicina muy prestigiosa y comenzaba a colocarse como siempre como una de las estudiantes más prometedoras, sailor mars se dedicó sobre todo a su trabajo en el templo y comenzaba una prometedora línea de ropa apoyada de sailor venus que parecía muy bien colocada en la academia de artes junto con tu madre y sailor jupiter se estaba perfilando como una estrella en la academia de gastronomía todo parecía irles bien las cosas comenzaban a ser como debían ser pese a que dos de ellas aun extrañaban mucho a dos estrellas fugaces estaban comenzando a sanar al ocuparse en la realización de sus sueños pero vino el ataque de un nuevo enemigo uno para el que no estábamos listos se hacían llamar la familia de las tinieblas ellos lo que hacían era traer los recuerdos más dolorosos que los seres humanos habíamos tenido, en nuestro caso al ser los guardianes del universo nuestros recuerdos eran más dolorosos que los de la mayoría de la población no pudimos combatir contra ellos; la familia de las tinieblas ya que ellos explotaron las heridas así como los recuerdos que cada uno de tus guardianas tenia uno de los golpes más duros vinieron cuando el enemigo asesino a Andrew y a Nicolás

Tras esta revelación la pequeña dama se horrorizo pensando en esos chicos en el novio de rei y ese divertido chico de los videos que eran tan buen amigo de sus guardianas y su padre mismo

\- a ellos eso explica porque ellas están tan deprimidas y también explica un poco de la nueva seriedad de mi papá pero no comprendo cómo es que mi mamá no pudo ayudarlos porque no los revivió

\- ay pequeña dama usted ya no es una niña espero que pueda entender esto los enemigos eran poderosos lograron quebrar el espíritu de sus guardianas y el cristal de plata no pudo sanar a los demás ya que el daño lo hicieron ellas mismas

-que

– así es los enemigos lograron confundirlas y ellas exterminaron a sus amados por eso no son capaces de volver a sonreír y con Mina y Amy el enemigo solo reabrió las heridas que había dejado la partida de esas estrellas fugaces tu madre fue carcomida por unas grandes dudas y al no poder redimir el daño causado a la tierra que ella tanto amaba se quebró por completo ella ya tenía una gran herida en el corazón por ese chico y el enemigo solo profundizo más esa herida mermo la confianza de tu madre por completo ella se culpo dijo que de haber sido una guerrera más fuerte no habrían perecido sus amigos de ser una mejor princesa los demás no tendrían dudas tu madre se reprochó tantas cosas que… - la sailor del tiempo suspiro cansada- el daño entre tu madre y el príncipe Endimion ya estaba hecho las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales desde la llegada de esos chicos sin embargo el enemigo exploto esos problemas dejando en un peor estado a todos, tu padre y tu madre pese a amarse no tenían esa pasión ya que el afecto de tu madre había cambiado de portador aunque ella y Endimion aún se amaban no era lo mismo que en el pasado es por eso que ahora ves esa gran soledad en sus ojos tu padre es miserable porque siente que arrastro a su princesa a una vida que ella no quería por no obligarla a ser feliz se culpa continuamente por su cobardía y tu madre se culpa por la tristeza de tu padre y por haberse enamorado de otro

\- como lograron sobrevivir Plut como ganaron

–no fue por nosotros por alguna razón el enemigo solo daño a los guardianes pero no termino el trabajo una vez que consiguió quebrar a tus guardianas y a tus padres el enemigo se esfumo es como si su meta hubiese sido cumplida jamás los volvimos a ver pero el daño estaba hecho las chicas no volvieron a ser las mismas

-y se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas al futuro que alguna vez consideraron hermoso

\- desde cuando estás ahí Luna

Luna suspiro

\- desde hace unos minutos y le recomiendo pequeña dama que no se deje acomplejar por este relato no se lo conto Sailor Plut para que usted sufriera por ello sino para que trate de entender la actitud de sus guerreras y sus padres a decir verdad es notorio que ellos están tratando con todas sus fuerzas de luchar por este futuro pero no sé si alguna vez lograran estar bien del todo

Rini las miro y fingió una sonrisa que logro convencerlas en eso tenía unos dotes más grandes que los de su madre cuyos embustes no engañaban a nadie

\- gracias Plut tratare de ser fuerte y alegrarlas para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes ya lo verán vamos a estar bien lo prometo – les dijo la chica tratando de parecer confiada pero en su interior esa soledad de sus seres queridos la estaba matando


	2. se avecinan cambios

En el palacio de Tokio de cristal

Habitación de la pequeña dama

La pequeña dama veía a las estrellas sin ánimo

Tal vez si mi mamá y ese joven se hubiesen quedado juntos tal vez mi mamá sería más feliz y las cosas serían diferentes tal vez no hubiesen estado débiles para recibir a ese nuevo enemigo… yo nuble su felicidad viajando al pasado no importa que tantas veces me digan que no fueron así las cosas estoy segura que fue por mí que mi mamá se aferró a tenerme si ella y Darién ya no se amaban

La pequeña dama lloraba amargamente cuando de pronto una luz se metió en su habitación

\- pequeña dama no debe torturarse por eso lo que sucedió no fue su culpa

\- tú no sabes nada además quien eres las personas que más quiero son infelices a mi alrededor y todo es mi culpa

Luz-no lo es pequeña dama ellos decidieron no buscar su felicidad decidieron rendirse y no luchar por ella

\- tú no sabes nada si ellos no hubiesen conocido mi existencia ellos no habrían tenido impedimentos para ser felices

Luz- pero eso no puedes cambiarlo

-claro que puedo y lo voy a hacer

En eso hubo un brillo muy intenso y la pequeña dama fue transportada a unas ruinas

Ruinas del milenio de plata

\- donde estoy

Una mujer se acercó a ella era muy bella y se parecía mucho a su mamá la joven la miro con desconfianza

\- quien eres tú

– mi nombre es Sereniti soy la madre de tu mamá soy la antigua soberana del milenio de plata

\- tú eres la reina Sereniti o por dios eso significa que eres mi abuela

\- en otra época lo pude haber sido ahora soy solo un recuerdo que habita en los corazones de las descendientes de la luna por ese motivo decidí aparecerme ante ti siento tu desesperación y se lo miserable que te sientes pero esto no es tu culpa pequeña dama

\- claro que lo es yo quisiera…, desearía poder tener el cristal de plata de ser así lo usaría para regresar al pasado y regalarles el borrar sus memorias y dejarlos tener la libertad para poder buscar su felicidad

\- Ay mi pequeña dama tienes el mismo corazón puro que palpita en el pecho de tu madre mi amada Sereniti yo también las siento se lo infeliz que es mi hija ahora y se también como se ha ido apagando su resplandor sin embargo lo que tu quieres hacer no es posible mi hija como poseedora del cristal de plata no podría ser afectada por su poder y a la larga recordaría y sería aún más miserable al darse cuenta que su felicidad le costó la vida a alguien piénsalo tú la conoces también como yo no sería ese el pensamiento de tu madre

La pequeña dama miro imponente a la antigua reina sabía bien que su madre sería una tonta y se culparía la conocía demasiado bien

\- entonces que se puede hacer yo no quiero que mi mamá sufra más ni las chicas yo quiero un nuevo futuro para todos aunque yo no esté presente en él

En eso apareció un resplandor y la pequeña dama expulso un cristal de su cuerpo

-el cristal de plata

-vaya así que si es posible hacerlo

En ese momento apareció la sailor del tiempo la cual al ver a la reina se inclinó ante ella

\- guardiana de las puertas del tiempo sentiste el estremecimiento no es así

-así es ella al fin ha despertado y con su despertar podría cambiar el transcurso de los hechos puede modificarse por completo el futuro

Reina- vendrá hacía aquí no es así

\- si el resplandor del cristal de plata debe atraerla esta podría ser la oportunidad para que todas las cosas sean como debieron ser después de la intervención de Sailor Galaxia

Tras este comentario Rini sonrió aunque una gran tristeza se instaló en su corazón al saber que la felicidad de quienes la rodeaban podía significar su no nacimiento pero estaba feliz de regalarle eso a los demás y con ese último pensamiento el cristal de plata soltó un brillo impresionante y se presentó ante ellos una chica de unos 17 años poseía un cabello largo y rizado azabache le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de un intenso color violeta más profundos que los de Hotaru de pronto se transformó en una sailor

Traía un traje de Sailor que la pequeña dama jamás había visto su traje era por completo negro como el de las chicas pero el borde era de color vino con algunos efectos rojos su tiara tenía un sol y una luna en el centro al igual que su broche que se encontraba en medio de un moño de color purpura intenso

-Mi majestad reina Sereniti es un honor estar en su presencia nuevamente aunque la situación no es muy grata ellos han regresado esta vez no les fallare sin embargo mi esencia no está del todo despierta

La reina y la guerrera del tiempo la miraron confundidas mientras que la pequeña dama la miraba fascinada

\- tu quien eres guerrera creí conocer a todas las guardianas del sistema solar

\- así es pequeña dama tú conoces a todas las guerreras del sistema solar sin embargo yo soy la sailor de la dualidad soy sailor Darklight la que debe traer equilibrio a este mundo soy la sailor de la luz y la oscuridad ya que la una no puede existir sin la otra en el universo

\- si perteneces a las guerreras porque nunca te habíamos visto

\- porque se supone que yo no debo despertar mi única misión es establecer un equilibrio cuando las cosas se salen de balance como ha sucedido en este tiempo

\- entonces tú puedes evitarlo-dijo la pequeña dama mientras veía como la sailor negaba con la cabeza y la miraba con disculpa en sus ojos es la entristeció enormemente no veía como cambiar las cosas

\- pequeña dama la misión de sailor Darklight es vigilar que el trabajo de las guardianas este correcto es decir que la paz pueda existir debe haber oscuridad y maldad porque como lo sabes las hay en cada uno de nosotros y depende de nosotros decidir el camino que queremos tomar ella no puede modificar el pasado, presente o futuro a no ser que ese equilibrio se rompa por eso estas aquí como fue en el milenio de plata

\- en el milenio de plata pero según se el enemigo que los ataco fue Metalia y mi mamá y las chicas lo derrotaron después de renacer

– así es pequeña dama pero ese enemigo Metalio no tenía solo la fuerza para atacar al milenio de plata recibieron ayuda veras antes las guardianas de la luz y la oscuridad solíamos ser dos mi deber era cuidar de la luz y el de mi gemela cuidar de la oscuridad sin embargo ella no pudo controlarla la oscuridad la devoro y la cegó y la lleno de envidia en contra de la reina y sus guerreras y de su prospero reino yo trate de sacar a mi hermana de ese estado y luche en contra de ella para detenerla sin embargo el poder de mi hermana era muy grande y fue imposible ganarle sin embargo dentro de esa oscuridad ella aun guardaba ese corazón que le era fiel a la reina me entrego su poder como Sailor y derrote al enemigo pero mi hermana se había hecho de aliados en ese tiempo que planeo su conspiración contra el milenio de plata se había asociado con un poderoso hechicero el cual la llevo a su perdición ese hombre cegado por su rabia al perder a mi hermana juro vengarse de la luna y sus guardianes ya que el asociaba la perdida de mi hermana a ellos era muy poderoso tanto que no hubo Sailor que pudiera hacerle frente ni si quiera yo con las suma de los poderes de la oscuridad y la luz fui capaz de derrotarle solo pude encerrarle y desterrarle de este sistema solar pero eso me costó mi vida la reina para evitar que mis antiguas compañeras sufrieran por las pérdidas de nosotras borro sus memorias sin embargo antes de morir al fusionar los poderes de mi hermana y míos en mi cuerpo tuve una visión y deje una profecía de cuando volvería a despertar y es por eso que ese día tan desafortunado ha llegado estoy aquí

– mi querida sailor darklight no tiene por qué ser desafortunado si las cosas salen como creemos esto puede ser una oportunidad para un futuro más feliz para todos para lo que tu hermana quería conseguir antes de conocerlo no es así

La sailor solo suspiro

–ojala sea posible su majestad

Después de esta reunión la extraña Sailor desapareció y tanto la guerrera del tiempo como la joven peli rosada regresaron a las puertas del tiempo mientras los demás se encargaban de preparar todo para el cumpleaños 15 de la heredera de la luna


	3. dando un vistazo al pasado

En las puertas del tiempo

–la verdad no entiendo nada Plut a que se refieren con esa historia del pasado aunque ella lo haya relatado yo no lo comprendo y como es que esto ayudara a las chicas a que todo cambie y las cosas sean como debieran ser

–me temo que eso es difícil de explicar ya que la verdad ni yo recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que sucedió en esa época el poder dela luz y la oscuridad siempre se ha mencionado en los manuscritos de la luna sin embargo no tengo memorias de esa Sailor la reina la recuerda lo que quiere decir que su historia es cierta pero no lo sé hay tanto que se perdió después del ataque de Metalia

–ojala las puertas del tiempo nos permitieran ver el pasado pero oye podemos hacerlo no es así

\- podríamos visitar el pasado pero no podemos intervenir bajo ningún sentido ya que de hacerlo podemos modificar todo y esta vez las consecuencias serían realmente graves

Rini asintió quería saber esa historia además de que si esa Sailor era confiable ya que por el momento ella era la única esperanza que había para cambiar en algo este futuro tan miserable para sus padres

De pronto las puertas del tiempo del pasado se abrieron pero no les permitieron pasar solo observar

\- parece que solo podremos ver lo que sucedió

– es mejor que nada pequeña dama

Jardines del palacio de la luna

Estaba haciendo una mañana preciosa en el milenio de plata y se podían escuchar las risas de las guardianas interiores que acompañaban a la princesa Sereniti

-vamos chicas ellas deben estar por aquí no pueden solo haber desaparecido

– pero su alteza no sabemos en realidad a donde fueron además no olvide que esas chicas acaban de terminar su entrenamiento como sailors deben estar jugando aún son unas pequeñas

\- lo dices como si nosotras fuéramos muy mayores a ellas no olvides que solo somos 4 años mayores

– a mí me sorprende que esas chicas tan jóvenes sean las que custodiaran los poderes de la oscuridad y la luz ese es un destino muy pesado para unas chicas de 16 años no lo creen

– yo pienso igual que tu mi querida sailor mercury es por eso que quiero encontrarlas ella son después de todo las guardianas del milenio de plata pero es que son tan jóvenes

– su corazón es realmente muy bondadoso su alteza sin embargo no debe preocuparse esa chicas pese a ser muy jóvenes son unas guardianas excelentes su fuerza supera incluso la de las sailor exteriores y eso es decir mucho ya que S. Uranus fue quien nos preparó a nosotras y sabemos lo fuerte que ella es en realidad

– lo sé pero en verdad me preocupan no creo que dejen de hacerlo, además cargar con esos poderes es…

Afuera delos jardines en la entrada principal

– hermana tú crees que estaremos bien es decir estos poderes son una gran responsabilidad si nosotras cometemos un error de juicio podríamos desencadenar una catástrofe eso me preocupa (joven esbelta de unos 15 años alta con cabello rizado de color negro azabache y corto llegándole al cuello tenía un uniforme de Sailor con falda de color perla y su tiara tenía un sol al igual que su broche que se encontraba al centro de un moño de color perla)

– te preocupas demasiado dime si somos las guardianas más fuertes por eso este poder nos eligió veras como nuestras queridas soberanas estarán bien ya que aquí reinara la paz mientras nosotros las cuidemos ( la chica era alta al igual que la otra tenía un cabello negro azabache pero el de ella era lacio y largo lo tenía hasta la cadera poseía un ánimo envidiable su uniforme de Sailor era una falda negra su tiara tenía una luna negra al igual que su broche que se encontraba al centro de un moño color sangre)

-ojala tengas razón hermana siento como se acerca el peligro y espero que estemos listas para combatirlo

\- no te preocupes lo estaremos o acaso tienes dudas sailor Light –exclamo burlona la chica

– claro que no pero es que no te preocupa ni un poco sailor Dark- tras esto su compañera negó

\- vamos anímate hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa así que hay que estar felices y relajadas por ella y le contaremos de tus presentimientos a las sailor exteriores para que estés más tranquila está bien –tras esto Sailor Light le dio una sonrisa a su hermana

(ella tiene razón si se aproxima algo malo con la ayuda de las exteriores podremos pararlo incluso antes de que se acerque aquí)

Baile de sangre

Las sailors estaban presentes viendo cómo se desarrollaba la fiesta de la princesa Sereniti cada una custodiaba algún punto del salón para evitar cualquier percance y recibían a los invitados aunque no era una de las tareas más placenteras era sin embargo una de las más necesarias para controlar el accesos al castillo

Se aproximaron hacia la entrada una familia real que visitaba la luna estaba conformada por una hermosa chica debía ser unos 5 años mayor que su princesa ella tenía el cabello de color rojizo y los ojos rubís tenía un vestido hermoso de color amarillo venía acompañada por 5 jóvenes, dos de ellos eran muy parecidos entre si se veía que eran mayores por uno o dos años que la chica ambos eran altos con cabellos uno oscuros y el otro claro ambos con unos ojos negros solo que uno tenía el cabello más largo y se veía muy serio el otro tenía el cabello corto y se veía más alegre este último venia discutiendo con otro chico uno que lucía de la edad de la princesa de la luna de cabello negro largo y unos hermosos ojos zafiros junto a él venían otros dos chicos que se veían de la misma edad que la princesa también solo que uno era castaño con ojos castaños y el otro era un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeralda

Al llegar a la altura de las guardianas estos se inclinaron y la chica hablo

\- buenas noches guardianas de la luna llena mis padres agradecen la invitación se disculpan por no haber podido asistir a la celebración de la joven princesa Serenity

-no se preocupe princesa es un honor recibirlos aquí veo que viene con los príncipes pasen adelante y gracias por asistir estoy segura que la princesa sereniti estará feliz de verlos-

Tras esto pasaron mientras sailor uranus le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación al príncipe de ojos zafiros

– de verdad que nunca vas a cambiar ese príncipe es un buen amigo de la princesa no lo mates con la mirada

– sé que son amigos de la princesa pero ese chico y ella pueden llegar a ser mucho más y me preocupa que el la dañe

\- no te preocupes no le hará nada ellos dos se quieren mucho además es un príncipe de un planeta muy próspero y la princesa parece muy feliz

-además de cualquier manera lo vigilaremos relájate un poco S. Uranus

El baile prosiguió sin mayores problemas las sailors decidieron irse rolando por parejas para recibir a los invitados y patrullar el palacio

Salón de baile

Sailor venus y jupiter veían a la princesa bailar con el príncipe del planeta de las flores de fuego

\- Uranus va enloquecer cuando se entere

– tiene que acostumbrarse nuestra princesa es muy hermosa y tiene muchos pretendientes esta fiesta está a reventar debemos vigilar con cuidado

En las puertas de entrada

– esto es aburrido ojala no tuviéramos tan mala suerte nos hubiese tocado vigilar la fiesta

–tu no cambias estamos para cuidar y proteger no para divertirnos hermana

\- eres sumamente aburrida

En eso se aproximó a la entrada un joven de estatura media de cabello verdes y unos ojos rubí intensos fijo su mirada en sailor Dark esta solo le sonrió y lo llevo adentro dejando a su hermana muy preocupada ya que ese hombre le daba muy mala espina sentía una energía oscura muy fuerte que provenía de él

Conociendo la verdad

\- Plut mi mamá conocía a ese joven de antes del milenio de plata pero porque no lo entiendo

\- yo tampoco pequeña dama esto debe ser por los recuerdos que se perdieron pero no lo entiendo

La puerta del tiempo volvió a estremecerse y se abrió dejando paso a otro recuerdo

Afueras del palacio de la luna

Los príncipes del planeta de las flores de fuego se retiraban de la fiesta de la princesa cuando eran atacados y asesinados delante el palacio la princesa al ver la escena tan desagradable rompió a llorar ya que sus amados amigos habían sido asesinados las guardianas buscaron por todo el palacio a los responsables y los eliminaron sin embargo no pudieron hacer más ya que el enemigo se presentó como la familia de las tinieblas herederos del cosmos.

El caos rondo y los invitados comenzaron a huir los ataques no se hicieron esperar este enemigo no solo ataco el milenio de plata si no a su vez ataco la tierra y otros planetas

En las puertas del tiempo

\- ahora recuerdo esos ataques fueron una masacre en todos los reinos la luna trato de unirse con el planeta de las flores de fuego y otros sistemas para acabar con el enemigo pero fuimos derrotados no había esperanza menos la hubo cuando nos dimos cuenta que Sailor Dark estaba con el enemigo

-ella las traiciono –cuestiono incrédula la pequeña dama

\- así es ella nos traiciono

-ella no parecía una traidora se veía feliz y fiel a su misión como Sailor de hecho me recordaba un poco a Mina

Las puertas del tiempo volvieron a abrirse

En una sala del palacio del milenio

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la muerte de la familia real del planeta de las flores de fuego

\- fracasamos le hemos fallado a la princesa y a la reina aún no sabemos la identidad del enemigo y este sigue azotando nuestro sistema solar

– este enemigo es muy fuerte bloquea nuestros poderes no hay manera de derrotarlo

– ni si quiera mi poder es útil en su contra –llorando

– esta actitud no nos ayuda debemos ser fuertes si hacemos un recuento frio de los daños al menos no hemos fallado aquí en la luna si bien han habido ataques estos no han llegado a los soberanos

– y se supone que eso sea un consuelo la princesa sufre de no ser por el príncipe Endimion jamás hubiera superado la pérdida del príncipe de las flores de fuego

S. venus – la alianza esta hecho todas las sailors combatiremos es verdad que hemos sido derrotadas pero mientras yo tenga fuerza voy a luchar por el bienestar de mi princesa

– sabes que todas pensamos así daremos hasta nuestro último aliento por la princesa y la reina

– aun así es importante dejar una barrera la más fuerte para evitar un ataque sorpresa

–crees que sea posible un ataque interno

– sería lógico pensar que entre la gente allegada a la reina este el traidor que instigue esto, sabemos bien que la reina sereniti por ser la poseedora del cristal de plata es la encargada de mantener la paz en el universo, por tal razón si alguien quiere control primero debe derrotarla a ella

– de ser así no podemos confiar en absolutamente nadie

\- de cualquier manera habrá que pensar que hacemos para enfrentarlo y para mantener a salvo a la familia real

Todas asintieron mientras las sailors más jóvenes se alejaban del grupo caminaron hasta su habitación

\- hermana ahora estoy segura de esto sabía que mis sospechas no eran infundadas ese joven hechicero que se presentó en la fiesta lo recuerdas ese chico que tenía una energía extraña

S. Light – si lo recuerdo a mí tampoco me convenció mucho su actitud ni su energía crees que él sea el nuevo enemigo

-no lo creo lo se ha intentado manipularme ponerme en contra de la reina y la princesa trata de llenar mi cabeza con ideas de superioridad pero estoy segura de que él es quien está detrás de estos ataques el hechicero Fenrik

– que vamos a hacer hermana las chicas no pueden ver nada de la batalla tarde o temprano notaran que nosotras somos quienes les impiden ver por el espejo y el fuego sagrado

–no te preocupes ya es hora del final

– quieres decir que hará su movimiento ya

– así es he interpretado muy bien mi papel él cree que mi corazón y mi alma ya le pertenecen a la oscuridad lo que no entiende es que no todo lo que está en la oscuridad es maldad sino podría ver que mi lealtad estará siempre a lado de los que amo y mi princesa, hermana cuando llegue el momento quiero que no vaciles extermíname solo así el enemigo quedara débil

– no hay otra salida estas segura

\- desafortunadamente es la única forma, tú lo has visto no hay como dañarlos son demasiado fuertes tal vez si estuviésemos mejor preparados o contáramos con más aliados con poderes similares al suyo o no lo sé si las circunstancias fueran otras, pero no vale la pena lamentarse su poder es su debilidad cuando el enemigo este sufriendo por mi perdida habrá un momento en el que será vulnerable a su propio poder es ahí donde debes atacar en ese momento será la única oportunidad entendiste

\- si entendí – llorando

– no llores tontita recuerda que siempre estaremos juntas siempre me tendrás contigo porque al final tu y yo somos una siempre ha sido así

Tras esto Sailor Dark comenzó a brillar y expulso de su cuerpo su semilla estelar al igual que sailor light estas al estar juntas se fusionaron y entraron al cuerpo de sailor light

– hermanita nuestras esperanzas están puestas ahora en ti, debo irme es hora de que la farsa comience no aguantare mucho en este estado el poder de la oscuridad de la luna solo me permitirá estar así algunos días es necesario que todas me crean una traidora en especial tú debes mostrar odio en tus ojos tan compasivos así ellas lo creerán me atacaran con todo y la noche del eclipse como lo predije la oscuridad será consumida por la luz dejando al conejo en la paz

– no sé si lograre matarte hermana no hay otro camino aparte de este sacrificio

– tu sabes que no en nuestros sueños hemos visto como este enemigo regresa y como despierta a metalia si se sacrifican todas las guardianas no habrá quien cuide de la familia real recuerda nuestra misión como sailors es la de traer equilibrio hermanita solo así ellas tendrán una oportunidad en el futuro

– supongo que es lo mejor esta será la última vez que nos veamos como amigas

– claro que no recuerda que nosotras solíamos ser una ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz conformamos un solo ser ahora todo es como debe ser tu podrás con el enemigo


	4. el dolor de una verdad descubierta

**El dolor de una verdad descubierta**

– somos unos monstros fuimos tan injustas con ellas, ellas se sacrificaron para que nosotras pudiésemos vivir ellas lo dieron todo por la corona jamás nos traiciono S. Dark ella planeo todo

\- Plut no te mortifiques tu no lo sabias no podías saberlo

– así es ninguna de ustedes podía saberlo mi hermana así lo dispuso no debes mortificarte por ello

\- aun así ustedes nos regalaron tanta paz

–no mi querida sailor del tiempo les fallamos al final mi poder no fue el necesario para exterminarlo solo lo aleje y por mi error el despertó a Metalia y vago por el universo hasta que encontró al caos dentro de Galaxia y lo despertó trayendo la desgracia a aquellos que yo jure proteger por eso estoy aquí para remediar ese error o al menos por eso mi esencia trata con fuerza de surgir pero no puede hacerlo no en este futuro al menos

– no entiendo cómo es que estas aquí si no has logrado surgir

– eso es sencillo mi deseo de proteger a mi princesa y mi misión es tan fuerte que he logrado proyectarme fuera de mi nuevo ser para ayudar a corregir mis errores se avecina una batalla en este tiempo pero el enemigo se aseguró en el pasado de nublar los corazones para que no pudiese despertar está tratando de alterar la última profecía que deje antes de desaparecer del cosmos

\- tu profecía

Las puertas del tiempo lograron abrirse de nuevo

Afueras del palacio lunar

En el suelo ya descansaba el cuerpo de sailor dark mientras su hermana sostenía un báculo en su mano derecha este tenía una luna creciente negra que tenía en su centro un sol y debajo una estrella roja

–pagaran por esto familia de la luna pagaran por arrebatarme a mi emperatriz del mal me llevare su luz y su oscuridad dejándolos en las tinieblas más profundas lamentaran esto

– claro que no este será tu final Fenrick el corazón de mi hermana nunca te pertenecerá porque somos una y nunca perteneceremos a ese mal que tu representas

– eso crees serán mías

–nunca último resplandor- tras eso el báculo resplandeció como nunca antes y logro atrapar al enemigo en una burbuja plateada

–no puede ser

Parecía que todo saldría bien pero al ser tan joven sailor Darklight no pudo con todo eso poder y solo logro desterrar al enemigo antes de desvanecerse y ser sostenida por Sailor uranus

\- lo siento en verdad tratamos lo lamento les fallamos no logre destruirlos será tu misión ahora proteger a la princesa uranus lo siento de veras

–no te vas a poner bien vamos no podemos perderlas a ambas vas a estar bien tienes que estarlo - dijo Uranus rompiendo a llorar

–claro que vas a estar bien Curación lun- en eso es detenida por Sailor Darklight

– princesa es muy joven para hacer eso, nuestra misión es cuidar el equilibrio ahora lo hay ya no somos necesarias además se avecina un nuevo enemigo deben estar en guardia y ser fuertes aparte hay algo que deben saber nosotras bloqueamos sus poderes premonitorios necesitábamos que no interfirieran no duden jamás de sus poderes ahí una última cosa…

En ese momento apareció junto a Sailor Darklight sailor Dark y la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a recitar mientras desaparecían juntas en un polvo estelar

\- el resplandor del conejo tratara de ser opacado por las tinieblas una nueva batalla se avecina y será la más cruenta y salvaje de todas, las guerreras serán puestas a prueba por la luz celestial la elección correcta deberán tomar, un antiguo poder las ayudara brindándoles apoyo de donde no lo esperan pero es necesario si el triunfo anhelan su orgullo el viento debe controlar al igual que el agua sus recelos, la sensatez del silencio y su juicio deben reinar ya que al final el tiempo solo podrá presenciar si las cosas salen bien el pasado en quietud y paz podrá quedar y el futuro prometedor será, en este futuro será donde al final con las fuerzas reunidas del resplandor de la noche el día y las estrellas se lograra al fin una paz obtener la tierra volverá a renacer y maravilloso todo podrá ser ; sin embargo si la confianza entre los guerreros no es total y plena si existe en ellos la inseguridad o la duda todo en tinieblas quedara y por siempre el resplandor se perderá, solo un problema puede que surja ya que con la bruma las barreras del tiempo el enemigo surca en el pasado solo lograra ser contenido y es en el futuro donde deberá ser al fin vencido

Tras esto las chicas desaparecieron en un polvo estelar que se perdió por la galaxia

En las puertas del tiempo

\- es por eso que la reina borro sus recuerdos esta historia es muy triste no es justo que un sacrificio así sea necesario para obtener la paz nadie debería tener que sufrir de esa manera por el bienestar de otros qué sentido tendría entonces si somos tan crueles para aceptar algo así como podríamos vivir en paz sabiendo el precio que se ha pagado

\- tal vez eso sea cierto sin embargo ya ha comenzado la reina pondrá la prueba es hora y de la decisión de las guerreras dependerá esta batalla mi tiempo comienza a agotarse será mejor que me retire sea fuerte pequeña dama y pese a los cambios tenga fe que yo la tengo

Tras esto la joven desapareció dejando a una peli rosada muy confusa al igual que a una sailor del tiempo muy pensativa

\- Plut ahí algo que no entiendo si ese joven del que mi mama está enamorada fue asesinado en el milenio de plata por el enemigo como es que lo conoció después de nuevo mi mamá

\- me temo mi pequeña dama que cuando las personas están predestinadas estas buscan la manera de encontrarse es verdad que su madre se aferró a Endimion cuando la vida le arrebato a ese joven y tal vez de no haberlo vuelto a encontrar nada hubiese cambiado pero ya no podemos cambiar ese hecho sus padres se quieren y la quieren mucho téngalo presente por favor

-tal vez pero no se aman y se ve que no son del todo felices

\- mi pequeña dama habrá que ver que se puede hacer usted tenga fe tal vez Sailor Darklight tenga razón y haya una solución para esto

En la habitación de la pequeña dama horas más tarde

Espero que todo salga bien en verdad creo que todos merecemos ser felices ese es mi mayor anhelo que mi mamá y las chicas tengan un futuro feliz

Tras esto la pequeña dama se quedó dormida mirando a las estrellas

En las ruinas del milenio de plata

– hola de nuevo pequeña dama es hora de la prueba

\- como yo también seré puesta a prueba

–todas las guardianas lo serán así que estas preparada

– si es por el futuro de mi mamá lo estoy

\- bien dime pequeña dama está dispuesta a que exista un cambio en el futuro aunque eso implique que tú no existas

\- lo estoy no quiero un futuro en el que todos son infelices por mi culpa quiero regalarles que sean felices no importa el costo

Tras esto hubo un resplandor y la luna en la frente de la pequeña dama brillo como nunca

\- que pasa

\- pasa que has demostrado ser digna de ser una de mis descendientes tu existirás aunque el futuro cambie pequeña dama eso no lo dudes pero habrá que ver si los demás toma la decisión correcta

\- pero como haremos eso

–nosotras no mi pequeña dama la siguiente en ser puesta a prueba será mi querida sailor Plut ocúltate halla

La joven asintió y se colocó tras un pilar mientras sailor plut era convocada por la reina sereniti

– su majestad me llamaba

\- así es mi querida guardiana debo saber explícame tú ves la miseria en los ojos de mi hija no es así

Sailor plut asintió

\- sin embargo no has hecho nada para remediar el dolor que poco a poco ha ido carcomiendo el resplandor de tu princesa

La guardiana volvió a asentir

\- dime si hubiese una forma de remediar esta situación estarías dispuesta a cambiar el futuro

Sailor Plut la miro por unos instantes para luego responder

\- no cabe duda de que de tener la oportunidad de remediar este error que yo misma cause haría cuanto estuviese en mi poder para remediarlo ya que no solo sufre la princesa si no también la pequeña dama la he condenado a vivir en un mundo carente de amor al igual que las otras guardianas si pudiese arreglarlo no dudaría en hacerlo

Tras esto el símbolo de Plutón brillo como nunca en la frente de la guardiana del tiempo la reina sonrió complacida

\- esto quiere decir que lo intentaremos verdad con la ayuda de ella

Reina- así es, es nuestra última oportunidad para dejar que las cosas sean como debieron ser sin nuestra intervención

Rini salió de su escondite

\- como puedo ayudar

\- ayudándome a cuidar las puertas del tiempo ya que por el momento permanecerán cerraras ya que tu tiempo correrá grandes cambios en cuanto empecemos a cambiar el pasado como te dije tu existirás mi niña pero debemos esperar cuando vuelvas todo será como debió ser.


	5. donde esta tu lealtad

**Donde está tu lealtad **

\- algo se aproxima será devastador para el destino que tenemos planeado –comento una joven de cabellos rubios vestida como hombre mientras el viento revolvía su cabello

\- mi espejo no refleja que sea un enemigo sin embargo puedo sentir como el mar está inquieto se avecina una gran tempestad –responde otra joven de cabello verde ondulado y largo

Se aproxima a ellas una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 años de edad de cabello corto negro y lacio y unos ojos violeta

\- la felicidad de la chica de los cabellos dorados está en juego se acerca el tiempo de una decisión donde la lealtad será puesta a prueba y se podrá medir el egoísmo, de decidir de manera incorrecta no solo la chica de pelo dorado sufrirá si no todo aquello que amo y juro proteger será destruido

\- esto no me gusta cabeza de bombón no merece pasar por más sufrimientos de los que ya tiene no después de la herida que ese le dejo en el corazón

\- así que no es mi imaginación tú también lo has notado haruka nuestra princesa ya no es feliz

– así es por más que ella se esfuerce por estar conforme con su nuevo futuro y lo que se le avecina, yo siento como su resplandor se ha ido apagando desde que esa estrellita se fue he incluso considerado buscarlo y pedirle que regrese Michiru estoy desesperada odio ver a mi princesa así

-no eres la única Haruka esos chicos cambiaron de manera irremediable el futuro y yo no quiero sacrificar la felicidad de esa niña por ese futuro que todos creen merecer lleno de paz, ella es el alma más pura que he conocido que clase de guerreras seríamos si le permitimos sacrificarse por nuestro futuro

\- Rini fue mi primer amiga en este mundo y la quiero y sé que lo que pienso atenta contra la vida de ella pero mi princesa es miserable lo puedo ver en sus ojos ya no siento la calidez de sus sonrisa cuando me mira y el soberano de la tierra, tampoco veo ese amor que antes le profesaba es como si aún se quisieran pero no se aman yo no quiero condenar a rini a vivir una mentira no se lo merece

\- las demás nos juzgarían por alta traición si nos oyeran hablar de esta forma tal vez seamos las más débiles después de todo nosotras la frontera que debe proteger la tierra

Chica- yo no lo creo ellas son las descuidadas si no han podido notar el estado de la princesa y de haberlo notado son aún peores ya que no han hecho nada por ayudarla- dijo molesta la niña

\- Hotaru que debemos hacer si tan solo estuviera aquí Setzuna sabríamos que esperar pero en estas circunstancias

Tras esto hubo un resplandor en la habitación principal de la mansión las chicas se transformaron de inmediato esperando un ataque

– que es esta energía me resulta familiar

– no lo sé también la percibo pero no sé dónde está la fuente

– por aquí es este el resplandor que emana esa energía - dijo la más pequeña de las sailors mientras apuntaba su alabarda en contra de la energía

\- mis queridas sailors exteriores es hora de saber en dónde está su lealtad

– quien demonios eres y como te atreves a cuestionar nuestra lealtad muéstrate de inmediato-exigió la sailor del viento apuntándola con su espada

– solo hago lo mismo que ustedes cuestionarlas más vale que tenga claro sus pensamientos para esta noche las estaré esperando delante del templo de la sailor del fuego preséntense o aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo divertida la voz

La energía desapareció dejando unas sailors muy frustradas y preocupadas

– conoce nuestras identidades debemos ir

– creen que sea un enemigo

– de ser así no tenemos que exponer a la princesa lo enfrentaremos nosotras en el estado de las demás podrían ser más un estorbo que una ayuda

\- han pasado ya algunos años es increíble que aún no los hayan superado

– las chicas convivieron más con ellos además los lazos que crearon son muy fuertes tal vez demasiado

Las sailors se quedaron pensando que esperaba de ellas ese energía quien era y como podían enfrentarla

En el templo Hikawa

Estaban reunidas 5 chicas celebrando lo que sería el término del primer año de la universidad era increíble como cada una de ellas había elegido una carrera y como aún seguían estando juntas pese a todas las adversidades y pruebas alas que habían sido sometidas

– bueno chicas este es el pastel que presente como mi examen final espero que les guste – dijo una chica castaña con una cola de caballo y hermosos ojos verdes

– ay lita pero que dices si tus pasteles siempre son los mejores no es así chicas – dijo una rubia con una media cola sostenida por un moño negro mientras comenzaba a partir el pastel

– si se ve delicioso –dijeron todas al unísono

Las chicas sonreían mientras una pequeña gata veía con tristeza como el semblante de otra chica rubia de coletas que parecía estar en otro sitio, una de las chicas de pelo negro lo noto

– serena tonta estas escuchándonos sabemos que te resulta un sueño el haber logrado terminar tu primer año en la universidad pero vamos quieres ponernos atención -tras esto la chica rubia de coletas solo giro la cabeza

Serena- lo siento Rei es solo que estoy algo distraída últimamente – dijo ella mirando a la pelinegra

– estas segura serena te notas algo diferente pareces cansada estas durmiendo bien – pregunto otra de las jóvenes con cabello azul corto y ojos azules

–vamos Amy de seguro serena solo está cansada recuerda que hemos tenido exámenes esta semana y es posible que haya estado estudiando además equilibrar eso con un noviazgo y no llegar tarde a clases es todo un reto

\- mina pero que cosas dices serena ya no llega tarde no es cierto

La aludida solo agacho la mirada recordando como la última semana había llegado tan tarde a clases que le había cerrado la puerta de las primeras horas

\- yo tengo mis dudas de que serena sea capaz de levantarse a tiempo pero esta celebración no es para deprimirse por eso, es para festejar así que vamos serena arriba esos ánimos recuerda estamos construyendo nuestro próximo y excitante futuro

Serena sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos cosa que fue detectada por la gata negra y un gato blanco que estaba presente, la celebración continuó entre bromas y las chicas estaban exhaustas al terminar

–bueno chicas quiero hacer un brindis antes de que esta noche termine quiero brindar por el futuro que nos espera por nuestra aquí presente futura doctora , - dijo señalando a Amy- nuestra futura actriz, cantante y directora – esta vez señalo a Mina la cual se levantó a hacer una reverencia – nuestra futura diseñadora de modas– esta vez Rei fue la que se levantó – y nuestra futura escritora la cual fue sin duda una sorpresa –esta vez serena sonrió y un destello de alegría paso por su mirada pero se apagó de inmediato

– te olvidas de mencionar a nuestra futura chef a quien debemos esta comida y no poder bajar de peso

–ay Mina tu no cambias

Después de los brindis las chicas comenzaron a despedirse y a retirarse la primera en irse fue serena

– chicas debo irme Darién me comento que era posible que me llamara hoy ya que su guardia en el hospital podía terminar temprano hoy nos vemos perdón por no ayudarte a limpiar Rei

-déjalo serena solo date prisa no hagas esperar a Darién

Las chicas la despidieron con una mano a excepción de la otra rubia que decidió acompañara a su amiga a casa después de un largo tramo caminado a la altura del parque N 10 mientras ella trataba de reírse la del moño la veía muy triste

\- serena no hagas eso al menos no conmigo sabes que eres para mí como una hermana siempre has sido mi mejor amiga con la que más me he entendido de las chicas no finjas conmigo puedo ver a la perfección que no eres feliz

Serena la miro y trato de sonreír sin éxito

– tan evidente soy Mina te juro que me esfuerzo me aferro a la ilusión de ver a rini pero cada día es más difícil quiero mucho a Darién pero no lo amo y esto cada vez me consume más lo estoy arrastrando a una vida sin amor lo he condenado a ser infeliz conmigo y mi pobre rini

Tras esto ella estallo en llanto mientras unos gatos las observaban desde unos árboles Mina abrazo con fuerza a Serena

\- tu sabes que antes que ser mi princesa eres mi amiga verdad, eres como ya te dije como una hermana así que si al final tu decidieras que esto no te hace feliz que quieres buscar tu felicidad y ser libre yo no te lo reprocharía jamás

– es que no puedo Mina las chicas todos hemos luchado por un mundo lleno de paz además yo amo este planeta no me parece justo que por un capricho mío se pierda todo por lo que hemos trabajado además rini si la pierdo mina yo jamás podría perdonarme perder a rini por un capricho nunca lo superaría

– yo quiero a rini muchísimo serena pero no me parece justo que la ates a vivir en un universo carente de amor y afecto que ella tanto necesita se bien que Darién y tu siguen juntos por aparentar que ahora son amigos que ya no salen no se hagan esto busquen su felicidad aunque no estén juntos nosotras seguiremos protegiendo a la tierra lo sabes verdad no tienes que sacrificarte

La chica solo asintió de todas sus amigas Mina era la única que podía ver a través de ella la única que siempre la escuchaba la única que tal vez entendía el dolor de su corazón por su perdida ya que ella también sentía la suya propia se despidieron y fueron cada una a su casa

En el templo

–chicas lo notaron verdad

– si Luna tiene razón cada día está más cambiada ella no era así extraño a la serena glotona y llorona de antes esa que solía ser la alegría de todas

\- al principio pensé que solo estaba madurando pero yo no quería darme cuenta ella es sumamente miserable yo no quiero un futuro lleno de paz si es a su costa

– yo tampoco no me interesa lo que digan Haruka y las demás de que es necesario que ella lo olvide yo no quiero perder a mi amiga en pos de ganar una princesa no necesito eso y no me importa lo que piensen las exteriores

– yo estoy de acuerdo no voy a dejar que el resplandor de esa chica que me demostró que en la vida hay más que estudiar y ser perfecta se pierda para siempre

– yo tampoco amo a Rini pero no es excusa para sacrificar a una persona en especial cuando esa persona es una de las más importantes para mí

\- tenemos que ayudar a Serena incluso si eso significa salvarla de sí misma

Todas asintieron seguras de su decisión cuando apareció ante ellas una luz

–vaya que interesante mis queridas sailors scouts esos pensamientos de traición son muy interesantes

–cállate tú no sabes nada no tienes derecho a juzgarnos

– de veras lo crees

– no importa quien seas no tienes por qué entrometerte si está aquí y conoces nuestra identidad identifícate

\- vaya si de veras quieren saber quién soy preséntense aquí a la media noche a las afueras de este templo y sabrán cual es mi cometido

La luz se desvaneció

– que demonios fue eso ay que llamar a las demás para que estén prevenidas y

– no enfrentaremos esto solas no quiero inmiscuir a Serena su resplandor está muy débil y si se trata de un nuevo enemigo podría herirla con mucha facilidad lo enfrentaremos solas defenderemos a nuestra princesa

Las chicas asintieron

Habitación de mina

– eres consciente de lo que le estas aconsejando a tu princesa

\- claro que lo soy y no le mentí antes que mi princesa es mi amiga Artemis no permitiré que sufra por mi egoísmo y deseo de paz tú crees que es justo acaso

– no claro que no pero eres su guardiana Mina tú debes impulsarla a cumplir con su deber

– no me importa no dejare que mi mejor amiga termine así; no así sea juzgada de traición por las demás sailors si está en mi mano impedir que ella sea infeliz lo hare

Artemis solo suspiro sabía bien que su amiga tenía razón solo que no le gustaba lo que se les venía a las guardianas si la decisión de la princesa cambiaba iba a empezar a replicar de nuevo cuando entro otra gata negra

-déjala Artemis la verdad es que yo opino igual que Mina todo este tiempo he estado cuidando de Serena y si bien al principio deseaba que fuera así responsable madura y demás ya no lo quiero

\- pero luna tú sabes todo lo que puede cambiar si ella decide otra cosa no es así

–lo sé pero es que eso ya no me importa no lo ves Artemis yo la escucho llorar todas las noches hasta que el sueño la vence lleva años tomando medicación para poder tener sueños sin pesadillas desde que se enamoró de ese joven ella sueña cosas terribles la culpa de lo que siente la está matando en sus sueños llama constantemente a Rini, Darién ya no sabe cómo ayudarla le ha dicho que lo más recomendable es olvidarse de esto pero ella no se lo permite está destrozada y cada vez es peor

\- no pensé que fuera tan grave Luna porque no nos dijo nada

– nadie lo sabe en su casa su mamá está muy preocupada ya que antes solía salir tarde y ya sabes corriendo ahora se levanta temprano ya que casi no duerme cuando tiene una mala noche es horrible yo ya no estoy segura de que ese futuro valga la pena

\- ni yo lo estoy Luna como esta Darién con todo esto

– él es el que más la apoyado trata de hacerla sonreír y que la pasen bien juntos me temo que su amor por ella es más fraternal que otra cosa y desgraciadamente lo lastima verla en ese estado

– tal vez deberíamos tratar de hablar con ella para que recapacite que busque su felicidad yo tampoco quiero ver como ella va decayendo aunque esto cambie el futuro será lo mejor

\- no sé cómo hacerlo la verdad ella siempre evade el tema y dice estar bien pero está más sola que nunca

– vaya, vaya he aquí la última guardiana me parece que tal vez tú seas la que más claro tiene sus prioridades

\- quien demonios eres tú y que quieres – en seguida la chica se transformó y ataco

– beso de amor y belleza de venus

– vaya sí que eres fuerte e imprudente sailor venus pero eso está bien supongo tu lealtad será puesta a prueba te espero a la media noche a las afueras del templo de la guardiana de marte

Tras eso la energía desapareció

\- que demonios fue eso si me espera donde Rei debe saber quiénes somos y si es una trampa

– no deberías ir sola

\- pero si no lo hago podrían hacernos daño

–aun así mejor llamar a las chicas será lo mejor

Tras esto la sailor del amor y la belleza perdió su transformación y llamo a sus compañeras al colgar

\- a ellas también se les manifestó esa energía están preocupadas pero no quieren que avisemos a Serena

– yo también creo que es lo mejor en su estado no creo que pueda hacer mucho con el cristal de plata está muy débil como te dije casi no tiene fuerzas me preocupa si intenta usarlo no lo cuente el poder del cristal depende mucho del estado en que este su portadora y en estos momentos Serena, bueno no sería lo mejor forzar las cosas


	6. pruebas

**Pruebas **

En casa de la familia Tsukino

Habitación de serena

Ay mi querido seiya aún pensarás en mi me pregunto si estarás bien como habrá ido la reconstrucción de tu planeta ay como desearía que hubieses cumplido tu promesa te hecho tanto de menos

Seiya mi amor porque no regresaste por mí

Tras esto la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo lo hacía pensar en él se había prometido ya no hacerlo dijo que lo superaría no importaba la forma pero no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza ya habían pasado algunos años lo más seguro era que él ya hubiese hecho su vida con su princesa no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado como cada noche trato de dormir sin éxito así que recurrió a las pastillas que uno de sus profesores le había recomendado

_\- señorita Tsukino aquí tiene estas son las pastillas por las cuales me pregunto aunque debo decirle que no debe abusar de ellas sirven para ayudar a conciliar el sueño sin soñar pero me temo que sería mejor que afrontara eso que la perturba cuando no enfrentamos los problemas estos tienden a agravarse en el subconsciente y podrían dañarla de maneras realmente graves _

– _si muchas gracias no se preocupe esto se resolverá es solo que necesito descansar bien para poder pensar en una buena solución y con estas cosas que me están pasando por el momento me es imposible pero pediré ayuda _

_-así lo espero el uso constante puede afectarla en verdad tal vez lo más recomendable sería recurrir a un especialista si esos sueños que me comentan persiste _

_\- no se preocupe lo hare y de nuevo muchas gracias por su discreción _

_El hombre la miro con simpatía y le sonrío esa era sin duda una de sus estudiantes más comprometidas y trabajadoras de no ser así nunca habría consentido algo así pero al bajar su aprovechamiento le pregunto la causa y ella le había pedido este favor esperaba no estar actuando mal _

De eso ya casi unos 6 meses había pedido ayuda ya que el xanax ya no tenía efecto en ella sabía que esa no era una solución al problema pero es que no soportaba sus sueños algunas veces lo veía en ellos en las noches buenas donde al despertar solo estaba la culpa y en otros sueños ella veía cosas terribles como hace 3 semanas desde aquel día no había querido volver a dormir sin tomarlas píldoras

Sueño

Serena se encontraba en el medio de un precioso lago en el cual ella se sentaba a ver las estrellas recordando a seiya este llegaba y se sentaba con ella como en los viejos tiempos todo era perfecto pero de pronto eran envueltos por una terrible penumbra la cual los separaba solo para dejarla ver como a su alrededor todo la ciudad era devorada por esta oscuridad también y como todo lo que amo y protegió se perdía para siempre en las tinieblas al igual que ese joven el cual era asesinado por un hombre con una espada

–huye de aquí bombón

Tras ese sueño ella siempre despertaba gritando no se volvería a arriesgar a soñar con eso no después de cómo había asustado a su familia

Sala de la familia Tsukino

-cada día es peor no sé qué vamos a hacer con ella ya no sonríe ya no reclama ya no es la misma

\- lo se cariño pero es que si ella no nos dice que es lo que le molesta no podemos ayudarla

-me preocupa cada día esas ojeras son más pronunciadas además despierta llorando o gritando eso no es normal

– lo sé pero esperemos que sea solo una fase

\- y si no lo es yo ya no la veo dormir y cuando lo hace papá siempre parece rígida y se desvela y llora en sueños ya no grita como antes pero

\- lo sé ahora sufre en silencio que vamos a hacer

\- tendremos que valorar otras opciones si esto sigue así

Desde un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad de Jubban

Tras figuras observaban la ciudad mientras la noche caía

\- Los humanos son tan tontos mira que dejar sueltos todos sus temores en el subconsciente es tan fácil que casi no es divertido – exclamaba quejándose un demonio con la figura de un hombre y cuernos de toro

– calma Phobos tú sabes que estas criaturas tan primitivas son una fuente de energía interminable además le temen a tantas cosas que es muy fácil - exclamaba una joven de cabello rojo sangre y con escamas en los brazos y piernas usaba un vestido entallado

\- Nereida, Phobos tiene razón esto es aburrido la verdad no tiene ningún sentido retrasar el ataque –se quejaba un joven de tez aceitunada con alas de color negro y ojos rojo sangre y cabellos negro

\- puede que no pero fue lo que se nos ordenó además según el maestro aquí en este planeta existen guerreras será mejor dejar el ataque real para cuando sepamos su identidad y las hayamos debilitado el maestro quiere la destrucción total de estas guardianas y todo lo que aman Nicrom

\- puede que si sea lo mejor además la energía robada a través de los sueños es tan deliciosa

En eso un portal se abrió detrás de ellos y Phobos recolecto en una gran esfera negra la energía que habían robado a los seres humanos por medio del miedo y desaparecieron por el portal

Desde un lugar alejado de la tierra

Una chica de unos 17 años de hermosos cabellos negro azulados que le daban hasta la cintura y ojos azules miraba con preocupación la tierra desde un estanque en su habitación hasta que un joven de unos 24 años entro

– de nuevo estás viendo la tierra hermana es que acaso no te cansas- le dijo un joven de cabello oscuro un poco largo y unos penetrantes ojos azul oscuro

-no es eso tú sabes que estoy muy agradecida con las guardianas de ese hermoso planeta ya que gracias a ellas se nos fue brindada una nueva oportunidad para ser felices para poder vivir, me regalaron algo que jamás tuve una familia gracias a ellas cuento contigo y diamante al igual que con los demás ya no estoy sola pero estoy preocupada algo está atacando la tierra y esa chica la que nos salvó con su resplandor está desapareciendo ya no lo percibo como antes

\- que quieres decir Neherenia tu bien sabes que esa chica la guerrera de la Luna posee un resplandor que es capaz de iluminar todo el universo como puedes decir que su luz se está extinguiendo –le comento otro chico parecía más joven de unos 22 años con cabellos plateados

\- no lo sé Diamante y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa esto está muy mal es como si el planeta estuviera secándose poco a poco quiero ayudarles regresarles un poco de la gran bondad que nos demostraron

– debemos comentarlo con los demás las hermanas de la persecución pasaron una temporada ahí es probable que ellas sepan que está pasando

\- ojala así sea no quiero perder a una de las personas a las que más admiro

La chica volvió a posar sus ojos dentro del estanque preocupada

En el planeta de las flores de fuego

Las sailors Star lights entrenaban sin descanso

\- Fighter se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando que no pones atención ese ataque de Healer pudo haberte matado

– que lo siento es solo que no me siento con ánimo de entrenar

– vaya novedad nunca estas con ánimo de entrenar por favor supéralo ya han pasado 3 años esa chica ya debe estar hasta casada y probablemente esperando a su hija

Tras esto solo recibió una mirada muy fría por parte de Maker mientras que Fighter se transformaba en Seiya Kou y se retiraba sin discutir con las otras guerreras

–no me mires así sabes bien que tengo razón eso que se hace no le ayuda en nada estamos en casa y debemos cumplir nuestra misión

\- lo sé pero entiende que para él es muy difícil asimilar eso no lo ha superado no creo que nunca lo haga en realidad

–deja de compadecerlo crees que solo ha sido difícil para él es difícil para todos lo que pasa es que él no sabe sobrellevar las cosas nunca ha podido y esta actitud de consolarlo y dejarlo auto compadecerse no le ayuda en nada

\- lo sé es solo que no olvídalo

\- no dime que nuevo cuento tienes para excusarlo

\- no es un cuento es solo el desde que regresamos he tenido unos sueños muy extraños recuerdos de nosotros como jóvenes viviendo juntos y otros dos chicos que no recuerdo es muy confuso

– lo sé desde que volvimos yo también lo siento es como si una parte de nuestro pasado hubiese sido sellada no lo comprendo ya no me siento bien con esta apariencia es como si no fuera yo siento como si mi verdadero yo fuese esa identidad de Yaten que adopte en la tierra es extraño lo se somos guerreras pero es solo que no me siento como una guerrera como una mujer a decir verdad

\- yo igual pero no lo comprendo

Las sailors siguieron entrenando mientras eran observados por la princesa de su planeta desde la distancias

Debemos revelarles la verdad no es justo para ellos espero que puedan llegar a perdonarnos

Mientras tanto en otra zona del planeta un Seiya Kou miraba hacia el cielo

Bombón como estarás ya te habrás olvidado de mi por completo siento que me estas llamando pero tu estas con él así que es imposible sin embargo si eso es cierto porque siento esta angustia tan grande en mi pecho porque siento que el aire me falta siento tu soledad bombón tu tristeza o tal vez solo la imagino para justificar la mía

En las ruinas del milenio de plata

\- está segura su majestad que esta es la mejor forma

– lo estoy necesito saber hasta dónde están dispuestas a llegar por mi hija quiero saber si están dispuestas a luchar por su futuro uno que no conozcan

\- pero puede que esto no lo entiendan

\- es posible que no al inicio pero lo harán

\- pero si Plut no puede ir porque no pelearían contra ella y S. Darklight no puede pelear por que aún no ha despertado no entiendo cómo se enfrentaran a ellas para probarlas

\- ay es donde necesitamos tu ayuda pequeña dama solo necesito que le brindes un poco del poder del cristal de plata a S. Darklight para que ella pueda manifestarse ante las chicas y luchar un poco con ellas

Rini miro no muy convencida a la reina e hizo lo que le pedían esperaba que este plan diera resultados después de realizarlo regreso a las puertas del tiempo la reina le había advertido que debían permanecer selladas ya que su mundo es decir el futuro de las chicas a partir del momento en que ella decidió cambiarlo dejaría de existir y que lo más seguro para ella era permanecer ahí ya que no sabían que cambios se avecinaban lo único que la reina le pudo asegurar es que ella seguiría existiendo siendo cual fuere la decisión de las guardianas eso calmaba a Rini pero de verdad esperaba que las cosas salieran bien ya no quería ver esa mirada triste en el rostro de su mamá ni la mirada melancólica en su papá

En el templo Hikawa

S. Uranus desde un árbol junto con Neptium y Saturn mirando a las sailors interiores quienes esperaban en la entrada del templo en posiciones de batalla

– vaya al parecer no fuimos las únicas convocadas menos mal la princesa no está presente

\- una poderosa energía se viene acercando está a punto de comenzar

\- será mejor agruparnos al parecer solo es una presencia pero es muy poderosa

Las chicas descendieron y se colocaron juntas las sailors interiores

– así que ustedes también están aquí

Las exteriores asintieron hasta que se hizo presente la figura de una nueva sailor la cual no conocían

\- Guerreas del sistema solar estoy aquí para probar su lealtad y su fuerza para defender aquello que dicen proteger

\- de nuevo esas palabras quién demonios eres para cuestionarnos

\- yo soy la luz y la oscuridad soy el equilibrio que no debe romperse soy Sailor Darklight y las cuestiono porque debido a su incompetencia el futuro esta frágil y podría perderse para siempre

\- tú no eres nadie para cuestionarnos ni juzgarnos no perteneces a este sistema solar así que retírate

\- y que si no quiero van a obligarme - dijo sonriendo de lado con arrogancia –aunque tal vez el problema directo no sean ustedes, si ustedes son débiles tal vez se deba a que su soberana es débil eso debe ser cuando el líder es malo los lacayos también, tal vez debería enfrentarme a ella antes a su princesita

Eso fue demasiado para las sailors exteriores se lanzaron al ataque al sentir una amenaza para su princesa

\- tu soltaras tu último aliento antes de que siquiera tengas oportunidad de verla tierra tiembla

Sailor Darklight solo se limitó a esquivar el ataque con una velocidad increíble

-este lugar será tu tumba maremoto de Neptuno

\- ultimo resplandor –el ataque impacto con el otro y se dirigió a las sailor exteriores pero fue detenido

– escudo del silencio – sin embargo el ataque no desaparecía estaba persistiendo en contra del escudo

– no tiene caso me encargare primero de ustedes sailors interiores lluvia de oscuridad

Tras esto una lluvia de tinieblas comenzó a cubrir a las sailors estas se tomaron de la mano pero comenzaban a sentir como si esa oscuridad las sofocara

-porque perecer por una princesa tan egoísta que no tiene claro que es lo que quiere no es como si le importaran es decir si está dudando de cumplir o no con su deber

– cállate tú no sabes nada nuestra princesa podrá ser torpe y un poco llorona pero si algo no es, es egoísta

\- así es ella es uno de los seres más bondadosos que existen es capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad para que los demás estén bien – dijo sailor mercury jadeando

\- eso que dicen no es novedad ese es el deber de una princesa el sacrificarse por los demás y sin embargo ella tiene dudas cuando su única misión es velar por el bienestar de los suyos eso es realmente patético no lo creen

– eso no te importa aun con dudas ella no le haría daño a nadie ella merece ser feliz tanto como cualquiera

– eso que dicen no tiene sentido una soberana sufrirá para que los demás a su alrededor no sufran eso es lo correcto ustedes han fallado permitiéndole tener esas dudas que ponen en peligro todo por lo que han luchado no sienten coraje hacia un ser tan egoísta porque brindarle su lealtad y sus vidas a alguien así

–cállate tú no sabes nada ella es una gran persona y nuestro lealtad es solo hacia ella si en algo hemos fallado es que no le hemos demostrado nuestro completo apoyo y por eso ella siente esa culpa que ha ido opacando su resplandor – grito la señora del aire mientras salía del escudo para recibir el impacto y que las demás exteriores lograran salir

–eso que describen no es grandeza es debilidad dejarse opacar y perder ese resplandor que debería guiarlas es patético

–no te atrevas a decir nada más sobre ella tu no la conoces tumba del silencio – pero antes de que su ataque concluyera hubo un resplandor que transporto a las sailors a otro lugar

Ruinas del milenio de plata

\- donde estamos –pregunto confusa sailor Neptium

– esto es el milenio de plata –respondio lita confusa

\- que hacemos aquí

\- no lo sé sailor mercury pero reagrúpense es posible que sea una trampa

-para que nos traería al milenio de plata el enemigo –cuestiono la sailor del fuego

\- eso es simple mi guardiana del fuego están aquí porque yo envié a mi guerrera para desafiarlas para que me expliquen porque le fallaron a mi hija y porque veo tantas dudas sobre Tokio de cristal y su realización

\- reina sereniti – tras esto hicieron una reverencia

-y bien estoy esperando una explicación- las sailors se miraron unas a otras sin animarse a hablar la reina las miraba fijamente su expresión era dura y fría

– vaya todas callan tal vez deba preguntarles a cada una sus motivos empecemos por las interiores sailor Mars explícame si tú tienes visiones del futuro puedes incluso llegar a verlo a través de tu fuego porque no has vuelto a encaminar a mi hija hacía su destino

–yo lo siento su majestad pero… no espere no lo siento no puedo obligar a serena a eso que usted me pide si bien ella es mi princesa yo no seré quien la obligue a llevar una vida miserable no quiero hacerlo no podría hacerlo – dijo Rei bajando la mirada avergonzada

-vaya que sorpresa creí que de todas tú y Neptium serían las que mejor entenderían mi postura veamos si estoy equivocada del todo Sailor de las profundidades marinas dime piensas igual que ella

Por un momento Rei sintió verdadero temor ya que era bien sabido que las exteriores eran las que con más rigor hacían cumplir a serena con sus deberes como princesa, ella no se arrepentía de su postura pero tenía temor de saber que le esperaba a su amiga

– yo la verdad lo estoy esa niña ha sufrido lo suficiente como para sacrificarla en pos de un mejor futuro para todos ella no merece ese destino tal vez en un pasado eso lo ha hubiese hecho feliz pero ahora no estoy segura, ya que solo veo miseria en los ojos de mi princesa y no voy a continuar haciéndole eso – al contrario de Mars al terminar de hablar ella no agacho la mirada sino que fijo la vista en la reina de manera desafiante

\- vaya ahora veo así que ese es tu pensamiento sabes es interesante que lo digas en un pasado mi hija hubiese sido feliz con ese destino que cambio…. A si esos extraños ajenos al sistema los que ustedes debían alejar de mi hija ellos cambiaron el parecer de sereniti y sin embargo yo nunca las vi alejarlos no es así guardiana de los rayos

– no, es cierto majestad jamás los alejamos de ella al menos yo no lo hice y no me arrepiento la verdad nuca vi a mi princesa tan feliz como cuando estaba con ellos se reía era otra y la verdad no me arrepentiría de volverlos a dejar entrar en su vida si eso hace que ella vuelva a ser la de antes si con eso consigo que Serena vuelva a ser esa niña ingenua y dormilona que alumbraba todo con su felicidad – dijo la señora de los rayos algo avergonzada pero segura de lo que decía

– piensas igual guardiana del saber o al menos en ti aun ahí algo de sentido común que parece haber abandonado a tus compañeras –pregunto la reina mirando con reproche a las que ya habían sido cuestionadas

– yo opino igual que mi compañera, serena no es la de antes su resplandor se ha ido opacando desde que ellos se fueron intenta fingir que está bien pero yo sé que no lo está y me preocupa hasta donde quiera forzar esta farsa para no preocuparnos yo no continuare con esto no quiero dañarla más si es necesario traerlos de vuelta yo lo hare aunque eso vaya a modificar todo

\- Saturn tu eres amiga de la pequeña dama no es así tu sabes que si esto sigue su curso y le permiten este caprichito a mi hija ella no nacerá no es así

Tras esto la sailor de la destrucción comenzó a llorar pero su voz se escuchó firme miro a la reina desafiante al igual que la guardiana de las profundidades

– rini es mi mejor amiga y no cabe duda que la extrañare pero no soy tan cruel como para condenarla a una vida en la cual no tendría amor ni cariño y tendría que vivir viendo como el resplandor de su madre se apaga para que a la larga esa misma tristeza la carcoma a ella es lo menos que le debo después de todo lo que ella hizo por mi

– Venus Uranus solo quedan ustedes siendo las líderes de los grupos de sailors espero una razón de que esperan hacer con esta circunstancia

–yo sé que la princesa está sufriendo pero no permitiré que se le haga más daño dejare que ella decida lo que le dicte su corazón creo que con nuestra continua interferencia en sus decisiones le hemos creado dudas que no le permiten ser ella misma y por eso no es feliz no quiero verla sufrir más cabeza de bombón es una chica fuerte y sabrá como llevar las cosas yo confió plenamente en mi princesa –dijo haruka molesta

– con todo respeto su alteza yo prefiero dejar de ser una sailor si eso implica sacrificar la felicidad de mi mejor amiga no lo hare y si le he fallado como guardiana me disculpo pero no le fallare como amiga a serena ella es una hermana para mí y si mi deber como su guardiana es hacerla infeliz sé que no estoy apta para el cargo y estoy dispuesta a renunciare este

Eso sorprendió a la reina no se esperaba tanto apoyo de parte de sus guerreras pero estaba sumamente complacida

Tras esto la soberna del milenio de plata solo sonrió los símbolos de los planetas comenzaron a brillar con más fuerza que nunca en la frente de las guardianas brindándoles un nuevo poder

\- las escuchaste no es así

Tras esto se aproximó una figura de entre las sombras

– así es si tiene esa convicción esto podría funcionar – dijo la sailor del tiempo se le podía ver confiada y feliz

– que quieren decir que significa esto- dijo la guardiana de los vientos mientras miraba a Sailor Plut

– solo que un nuevo enemigo se avecina mis queridas amigas y esta vez todo lo que creíamos conocer se modificara tal vez más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, ustedes acaban de demostrar que su lealtad esta con la princesa y su felicidad; sin embargo tenemos que ser firmes y aferrarnos a esto porque la prueba que viene es muy dura y tiene que ver con una profecía hecha en el milenio de plata algo que me temo más de una habíamos conseguido olvidar y puede que después de conocer esto no volvamos a ver las cosas como antes después de todo fue demasiado doloroso

-una profecía-pregunto confusa Mina

–así es por eso es que debía ponerlas a prueba hace un tiempo la guardiana a la que se enfrentaron hizo un profecía del regreso de un poderoso enemigo ese tiempo ha llegado pero al parecer este enemigo está brincando entre las puertas del tiempo no hemos podido detenerlo, es por eso que debemos estar alertas ahora sé que la lealtad hacia mi hija es total sereniti las necesita como nunca pero más que guerreras ella necesita a sus amigas ya que las dudas en el corazón de mi hija le impiden ver a su alrededor el enemigo está muy cerca necesito que ustedes la ayuden como siempre se los suplico y me disculpo por la forma tan injusta como las he tratado en esta ocasión - dijo la reina mirándolas con la ternura que siempre tenía al verlas

– no se preocupe majestad cuidaremos de serena y por lo otro era necesario lo comprendemos – exclamo Rei más tranquila

– así es ahora solo si pudiésemos saber la profecía para estar preparadas- pidió sailor Uranus

Tras esto la reina les entrego un pergamino

\- es esta sin embargo aún necesito hablar con Endimion

Las guardianas asintieron y regresaron al templo cada una con sus propias preocupaciones con respecto a esta profecía


	7. el amor no muere solo se transforma

**El amor no muere solo se transforma **

Departamento de Darién

Se encontraba en la cama el que sería el futuro gobernante de la tierra estaba sudando frio y se sentía muy débil giro a ver la hora eran las 3 de la mañana había olvidado llamar a Serena si bien su relación había decaído y no era más de índole romántico él estaba muy preocupado debido a que la alegre y algo atolondrada muchacha que había conocido y de la que creyó estar enamorado en algún tiempo ya no estaba más aquí.

Su amor por Serena se había transformado en uno de un hermano protector él lo sabía y aunque ambos habían decidido continuar con lo que estaba previsto es decir casarse tener a Rini y crear Tokio de cristal ahora no le parecía tan buena idea es decir no le molestaba el tener que estar con Serena de hecho eso le era indiferente ella pese a no tener nada en común con él era una gran compañía pero le preocupaba como esto podía afectarla sabía que esta decisión la rebasaba y él no quería condenar a esta chica a ser infeliz aunque sabía que ella nunca aceptaría serlo en su presencia.

Había además otras cosas que le preocupaban del estado de la princesa de la luna como el hecho de que ya nunca su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos o el que cada vez parecía que dormía menos y que se mostraba esquiva en esos temas con él también había bajado mucho de peso y lucía algo demacrada

Ella normalmente era muy sincera y el percibía que algo andaba mal le ocultaba sus sentimientos a quienes la rodeaban le preocupaba que Serena estuviese ocultando cosas el cada vez que la veía aunque maquillada podía ver a la perfección las ojeras que trataba de ocultar así como esa alegría y resplandor que antes tenía ya no estaba ahí, había hablado con Luna y ella le había confirmado que Serena estaba teniendo muchas pesadillas ese hecho solo lo hacía reforzar sus sospechas de que estaba medicándose.

Serena nunca había cargado con las cosas sola solía ser muy abierta y esta falta de confianza en él y sus amigas solo podía deberse a culpa, la culpa de no poder cumplir con el destino que ella se había forjado.

Días después

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde dicho encuentro con la reina las sailors estaban más atentas que nunca a los cambios que pudiera experimentar la actitud de su princesa pero ahora que realmente comenzaban a prestarle verdaderamente atención notaban cuanto había cambiado aquella chica que ellas conocían ya no visitaba los video juegos como antes, inclusive se sentaba en la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes las chicas la vigilaban continuamente reuniéndose mientras que las exteriores la seguían a la distancia cada vez más preocupadas ya que ahora notaban que casi no comía o que parecía haber adquirido una depresión constante

\- la reina tenía razón cabeza de bombón está muy cambiada Michiru eso me preocupa

– lo sé es cierto que la percibíamos triste pero esto es demasiado espero que cuando la reina hable con ellos las cosas mejoren

– aun no has podido ver nada en tu espejo

Michiru resoplo frustrada

– nada es como si el enemigo no estuviese aquí

– debe ser porque brinca de tiempo en tiempo

\- me preocupa que no logremos verlo a tiempo que pasará si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes

–no hagas eso no empieces a dudar lo seremos siempre lo hemos sido esta vez no será diferente

\- eso espero en verdad pero es solo que esta ceguera no es normal es como si el enemigo conociera nuestros límites y estuviera jugando con ellos Rei me ha dicho que le pasa lo mismo con el fuego sagrado y si es así este enemigo nos conoce me pregunto si en verdad estaremos preparadas para esto

En el parque N10

Mientras Serena caminaba despreocupadamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor una joven de unos 15 años de cabello negro corría animada hacía ella

\- princesa que sorpresa verla aquí

Saludo la pequeña a la chica rubia

\- hola hotaru no me llames así la gente nos mirara extraño –dijo la rubia su voz sonaba divertida pero para su consternación Hotaru pudo ver que esa alegría no alcanzaba sus ojos

\- lo siento es la costumbre

La rubia solo le sonrió pero era esa mueca que hacía ahora cada vez que intentaba engañar a sus guardianas la niña lo percibió y decidió que era mejor solo cambiar de tema ya que no soportaría ver a su princesa forzándose a sonreír por no preocuparla

\- supe por las chicas que pronto estarán de vacaciones y que pretenden un viaje ojala podamos acompañarlas

– es verdad las chicas quieren ir a hokaido para relajarnos un poco – comento alegrándose de poder hablar de otra cosa

De pronto vieron a lo lejos al príncipe de la tierra y la pequeña sailor de la destrucción corrió a abrazarlo mientras una rubia la seguía

\- hola serena – dijo mientras miraba a la guardiana de la luna

\- hola Darién

–lista

Esta solo asintió mientras se despedían de la guardiana de Saturno sin embargo al irse la chica pudo notar como la princesa dejaba caer de su bolso unas pastillas no le dio importancia y los dejo marcharse ya que tal vez Darién consiguiera alegrar un poco a su princesa

– serena te sientes bien- pregunto el joven doctor cuando la chica se detuvo un poco mareada mientras paseaban por el parque

\- si es solo que estoy algo cansada

– te comprare un helado te sentirás mejor - le dijo este sonriendo aunque la miro extrañado la notaba muy pálida enferma a decir verdad

Se dirigió a comprar la golosina a su amiga cuando se topó de nuevo con la pequeña hotaru

\- joven Darién que bueno que lo encuentro esto se cayó de la bolsa de la señorita serena podría devolvérselo no quiero interrumpir- dijo tendiéndole el frasco mientras se retiraba

Darién lo tomo con cuidado y lo examino mantuvo su semblante serio y compro los helados mientras se dirigía preocupado a su acompañante al llegar con ella le entrego su helado el cual la chica comenzó a comer aunque sin muchos ánimos mientras él la miraba como si quisiera estudiarla

– serena tu confías en mi

Serena lo miro extrañada pero después sonrió aunque fue muy pequeña su sonrisa fue sincera

– sabes que sí, tú y las chicas junto con mi familia son lo más importante para mi confió plenamente en ustedes

– y si tuvieras un problema me lo dirías

De nuevo lo miro aún más confundida hasta que vio que el sostenía en su mano sus pastillas para dormir el al seguir su mirada comprendió que ella entendía pero no sabía que decir

– serena no sé de donde sacaste esto pero estas pastillas son peligrosas si no se vigila su manejo no quiero ser mal educado ni violar tu privacidad pero si tienes algo que no te permita estar en paz más valdría que lo hablaras a recurrir a estos métodos es muy peligroso

\- yo en verdad lo siento es solo que no sé qué hacer Darién estoy confundida y cada vez es más difícil ya no sé qué hacer –dijo ella su voz sonaba tan cansada como si hubiese estado guardándose eso por mucho tiempo

Darién suspiro sabía bien a que se refería él también lo sentía esas dudas solo que nunca pensó que llegarán a dañar tanto a la chica aunque si lo analizaba era bastante tonto como no había prestado atención a las señales además con la personalidad de serena esto debía ser devastador para ella cuando miro de nuevo a su acompañante la encontró aguantando el llanto mientras trataba de calmarse le tendió sus brazos y ella se refugió en ellos y comenzó a llorar

\- Serena tú sabes que lo hemos intentado y que yo sé porque sigues con esto-suspiro

\- yo te quiero como nunca he querido a alguien en mi vida y por eso creo que debo ser yo quien detenga esta locura ya que sé que tú no eres capaz de hacerlo- tomo aire y continuo

\- eres la mujer como ya dije que más he amado en toda mi vida; sin embargo lo que siento por ti no es un amor de pareja yo te quiero pero en estos últimos años me he dado cuenta que mi amor por ti es más de tipo fraternal sé que el tuyo es lo mismo y que ambos seguíamos con esto por …- se detuvo al ver como el semblante de la princesa de la luna se oscurecía al recordar a rini

–bueno tú lo sabes pero ya no puedo más, no veré como te autodestruyes y no voy a ayudarte a hacerlo creo que ambos merecemos ser felices y sé que ella también lo querría así, por eso te pido que no sigamos con esto yo te apoyare en lo que decidas pero

El semblante serio que Darien había tenido se suavizo al ver el rostro de Serena tan triste

\- Darién en verdad trate te lo juro que trate pero es que en verdad no puedo cada vez se hace más pesado y no es por ti es – Darién le coloco un dedo sobre los labios

\- no tienes que explicarte serena yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y como ya dije te apoyare en esto

\- solo espero que las chicas lo entiendan han trabajado tanto por esto que no sé si sea justo que yo lo arruine todo

Con ese pensamiento la princesa de la luna cayo desmayada en los brazos del que en algún tiempo fue el amor de su vida mientras era transportada a las ruinas del milenio de plata

\- vaya que hacemos aquí, serena estas bien despierta – dijo el mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y se transformaba en el príncipe Endimion

\- mi querido Endimion no pierdas tu tiempo sereniti no reaccionara en un rato eso que está tomando le está afectando más de lo debido por lo que pude ver su decisión está tomada – dijo la reina mirando con reproche a Endimion

Endimion no se amedrento y la miro con dureza

\- con todo respeto su alteza yo creo que esa decisión no le confiere a usted y le pediría que por favor respete la decisión de serena ya que en su estado no está bien contrariarla

La reina la miro con frialdad durante unos momentos antes de estallar en risas Endimion la miro muy sorprendido

\- lo siento es solo que no puedo creerlo estoy muy feliz veras en un principio me preocupaba que mi hija no tuviese apoyo en este cambio que debe hacer-pudo ver la mirada incrédula de Endimion

\- si así es lo sé, se todo lo que mi pobre hija está sufriendo y agradezco que siempre has estado ahí para ella aunque ahora no sea como pareja de verdad te lo agradezco ella ahora más que nunca necesitara todo el apoyo que puedan brindarle ya que se avecina una batalla tal vez la más cruel de las que han enfrentado así que por favor te pido que sigas a su lado como su amigo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por ella

Tras esto un resplandor los regreso al departamento de Darién donde el coloco a una aun inconsciente princesa en la cama mientras despertaba

Desde las afueras del departamento

La escena era observada por 4 figuras que decidían si presentarse o no en presencia del que era su soberano

\- debemos acercarnos hay que advertirle del peligro que sufre el planeta no podemos solo depender de las guardianas de la luna es nuestro deber cuidar de este planeta- decía con seguridad un hombre delargos cabellos plateados

\- lo se mi querido Malachite pero si entramos en este momento y la princesa reacciona podríamos preocuparla y por lo que hemos observado su estado no es el mejor tal vez deberíamos buscarlas antes- decía con dulzura una mujer de cabellos rubios gracias al poder del cristal lunar en este renacer se había transformado en una bellizima mujer quien fuen en el pasado el servidor de la reina beryl Zoicite

\- yo creo que nosotros somos suficientes para enfrentar este enemigo en el pasado no contábamos con el continuo apoyo de esas guerreras y estábamos bien porque ha de ser diferente ahora- comento altanero un chico rubio más joven que sus compañeros pero más engreído a su vez – además no creo que guarden recuerdos muy gratos de nosotros

– eso no importa somos los guardianes de la tierra y esta batalla se librara aquí ellas son aliadas del príncipe así que son nuestras también –dijo con disición la única mujer del grupo

\- aun así no creo que sean tan necesarias como afirman ustedes

\- Jedite no deberías tomarlas a la ligera esas chicas son fuertes y de verdad profesan un amor puro a nuestro planeta y soberano aunque la idea de Zoicite no es mala si sería lo mejor, ya que me temo que esta nueva amenaza que se avecina ya ha comenzado a dañarlas a ellas inclusive sin que lo noten –comento con m´pas calma el ultimo general de la tierra Neflite

Tras el incidente en casa en el parque Darién opto por retirarle las pastillas a serena aunque los sueños de esta eran cada vez peores y no parecía que pudiesen controlarse el resplandor de la princesa de la luna era cada vez menor mientras que a su vez la energía del príncipe de la tierra decaía


	8. en busca de aliados

**En busca de aliados **

En una parte del universo en el planeta Némesis Palacio tártaro

Una joven guerrera arribaba al hogar de la familia real de la luna negra fue detenida por las guardianas principales de la princesa

\- identifícate guerrera quien eres y cuál es tu propósito aquí – la detuvo una joven de cabello castaño recogido en un moño de color naranja y ojos marrones vestía un vestido entallado de color naranja con falda roja tenía una luna negra en la frente

\- no hagas ningún movimiento en falso no dudaremos en atacar si no respondes nuestras preguntas – se dirigió a ella otra joven de cabello blanco azulado recogido en una trenza vestía un leotardo azul cielo con botas a la rodilla del mismo tono a su vez en su frente se observaba una luna negra

\- soy una sailor scout de una galaxia lejana vengo a pedir una audiencia con sus soberanos la princesa Neherenia y los príncipes Diamante y Zafiro

– con qué propósito vienes guardiana – la cuestiono una tercera guerrera de abundante cabello azul marino que portaba un leotardo de cuerpo completo con una falda de plumas azul marino al igual que la luna negra en la frente

– vengo a pedir la ayuda de sus soberanos para mi princesa pero me gustaría tratar esto personalmente con ellos si no les molesta tengo poco tiempo no quisiera ser brusca pero en verdad no cuento con mucho tiempo

Tras esto las tres chicas la miraron con enojo

\- eres demasiado brusca para ser alguien que viene a solicitar ayuda si no te molesta podrías decirnos la identidad de tu princesa – le dijo la que al parecer era la líder del grupo era una chica que usaba un vestido negro entallado y unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo y era negro lucia su luna negra en la frente al igual que sus compañeras

Sailor Darklight las miro entretenido ellas eran como lo había supuesto no dudaba que ayudarían a la princesa sin dudar pero quería bueno no quería debía ver si estaban comprometidas en la labor de cuidar a sus seres queridos ya que el amor es una de las fuerzas más poderosas del universo y si bien el poder que estos guerreros ostentaban provenía al igual que parte del suyo propio de la oscuridad mientras este estuvieran encausado en proteger lo que se ama no caerían en las tinieblas

Estaba a punto de explicar su intromisión en el planeta cuando aparecieron dos nuevas figuras una mujer rubia de cabello largo que usaba un vestido negro y botas negras y un hombre de cabello rojo usaba un chaleco café y pantalones verdes ambos tenían a su vez una luna negra en sus frentes

– karmisite que está pasando aquí porque este alboroto en las puertas del palacio

La tercera guardiana se giró e hizo una reverencia

\- lo siento señor Rubeus es solo que esta intrusa se rehusaba a dar una explicación de su intromisión aquí

\- no tiene importancia pero porque no la han apresado se ve peligrosa – dijo la mujer mientras la examinaba no de forma altanera sino más bien preocupada ya que constantemente giraba su vista hacia el interior del palacio

–Kalabirite asegúrate que los príncipes estén a salvo hasta que esta guardiana explique la razón de su visita-pidió la mujer de manera firme

La primera guardiana desapareció al instante

\- en realidad eso no es necesario pero si están más tranquilos así será mejor ahora sobre lo que me preguntaban mi nombre es sailor Darklight provengo de una galaxia muy lejana y vengo a suplicarles su ayuda en nombre de mi planeta y mi princesa

\- muy bien y podemos saber a qué planeta representas –la cuestiono el hombre sintiendo la tensión en su compañera

\- vengo en nombre del planeta tierra

Tras esto la cara de las guardianas restantes se transformó la sailor de la dualidad logro ver un poco de alegría y añoranza en ellos de inmediato se inclinaron ante la guardiana al igual que los dos jóvenes recién llegados

\- eso en realidad no es necesario- dijo muy sorprendida

\- claro que lo es nosotros le debemos todo lo que tenemos esta nueva vida todo a esa niña a Sailor moon tu princesa, disculpa nuestro trato pero nuestro deber como comprenderás es proteger a nuestros soberanos Persite ve avísales a los monarcas de la visita estoy seguro que la princesa Neherenia estará encantada de recibir noticias de la tierra – exclamo el joven tras esto la última guardiana desapareció

-le pedimos una disculpa nuevamente la verdad le estamos más que agradecidos a tu princesa-comento ya más liviana la rubia que acompañaba al joven

\- en verdad- pregunto de pronto interesada

-es probable que ni ella sepa que nos ayudó pero gracias a su resplandor el cristal cuando ella derroto al gran sabio el cristal nos brindó este nuevo comienzo juntos en este nuevo planeta no es así Rubeus –explico la rubia mirando al joven

– así es Esmeralda cuando ella derroto al gran sabio el cristal junto con su energía tan cálida nos revivió y nos mandó aquí , en este lugar tuvimos la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida juntos y después se nos dio un regalo más ya que unos años más tarde ella logro derrotar el poder que dominaba a nuestra nueva soberana aquí hablo de la gran princesa Neherenia, ella adopto a nuestros soberanos aquí como sus hermanos y a todos nosotros como parte de su familia cuando aún era una niña y gracias al poder de tu princesa le fue posible volver a ser ella misma después de que un extraño poder se apodero de ella

Tras esto las otras guardianas aparecieron de pronto

\- los príncipes la recibirán ahora

La Sailor de la dualidad siguió a las guardianas y a los jóvenes que la habían recibido y se encontró con los tres soberanos del planeta hizo una reverencia al estar en su presencia pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban era una joven muy hermosa de cabello negro azulado

\- levántate guardiana eso no es necesaria mis guerreras me han contado algo de lo que te trae por aquí, yo misma he podido ver un poco de lo que azota a la tierra aunque no tengo muy claro el enemigo que la ataca

La guerrera de la princesa de la luna solo sonrió esta soberana era joven e impulsiva pero se veía movida por el amor no se había equivocado al acudir a pedir ayuda con ellos

–la verdad es un antiguo enemigo de la princesa que ha regresado para cobrar venganza y me temo que nuestras fuerzas no sean las necesarias para derrotarle

Uno de los príncipes la miro evaluándola

\- percibo la verdad en tus palabras guerrera pero creo si no me equivoco que detrás de este enemigo hay un gran pasado te molestaría contarnos-pidió zafiro el mayor de los tres

La sailor negó y comenzó a relatar lo que se le pedía en un par de ocasiones fue interrumpida pero al terminar su relato pudo ver solo resolución en los ojos de sus espectadores

– por supuesto que ayudaremos le debemos demasiado a la princesa de la luna me temo que más de lo que algún día podremos pagar sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa no sé si nuestra ayuda será bien vista –comento preocupado el príncipe diamante

– me temo mi querido príncipe que eso ni yo puedo saberlo sé que mi princesa y algunas de sus guardianas agradecerían y aceptarían de buen grado una mano amiga pero no todas son así existen algunas que se empeñaran en alejarlos si los consideran una amenaza, yo he venido a pedir su ayuda porque como ya les relate yo no pertenezco a este tiempo por tal motivo no podre ayudar a mi princesa a pelear esta vez pero he visto los estragos que esta batalla causara en todas ellas si no reciben ayuda, por tal motivo a su vez los prevengo antes de aceptar ayudarnos del todo este enemigo es sumamente peligroso así que es necesario que valoren bien ya que podrían arriesgar sus vidas al ayudarnos

– nuestras vidas le pertenecerán siempre a la princesa de la luna debido a lo que nos brindó gracias a su gran generosidad y la ayudaremos así lo quieran sus guardianas o no –comento decidida la princesa

\- gracias de todo corazón y espero que con su ayuda sea posible modificar lo que les aguarda en el futuro, solo le doy una última advertencia no todo lo que es oscuridad es maldad ustedes son el claro ejemplo de ese hecho así que por favor les pido que guíen a mi princesa para poder abrirse paso entre esta y lograr desterrar al mal de la oscuridad ya que como dije antes no son lo mismo

Tras esto la sailor desapareció

–habrá que hacer los preparativos para viajar a la tierra de nuevo y

\- su alteza no quisiera interrumpir pero tal vez lo mejor sea que viajemos primero a nosotras las guerreras nos conocen y podremos hacerles un ofrecimiento de paz y relatarles este encuentro de esa manera pudiera ser que aceptaran de mejor grado nuestra ayuda –comento la guardiana del hielo

\- es una idea brillante Berjerite si las cosas son como las hemos visto a través de tu espejo hermana lo mejor es acercarnos con cautela bien seremos sus aliados pero no es bueno que el enemigo vea que la tierra tiene un as bajo la manga, que te preocupa hermano te noto distante

– la identidad de este nuevo enemigo no sabemos el alcance de sus poderes la idea de Berjerite es muy buena pero deberíamos no mostrar toda nuestra fuerza desde un inició solo por si acaso tener un as bajo la manga – comento diamante

– bien pero debemos alistarnos para partir como ya dije antes no me detendré hasta que vea que están a salvo

Dijo la princesa mientras salía del salón seguida por Esmeralda su dama de compañía y su consejero Rubeus quienes lucían preocupados

-no cabe duda es muy decidida pero me preocupa un poco si la ponemos en peligro con esto- dijo diamante

– tu sabes cómo es a pesar de ser la futura reina de Némesis aun es una chica de 17 años no puede evitar ser así pero posee un corazón noble y amoroso será una gran soberana para nuestros pueblos además no voy a seryo quien le diga que no puede ir – dijo el mayor lavándose las manos del asunto

Su hermano lo miro incrédula pero comprendía su nueva hermana podía ser algo enérgica y estar en su camino cuando se proponía algo no era una idea muy inteligente

–lo sé, aún me sorprende como nos acogió aquí como nos brindó una nueva vida junto con la princesa de la luna, en fin más vale hacer los preparativos conociéndola querrá partir de inmediato menos mal el consejo de ancianos podrá hacerse cargo de las cosas por aquí como lo han hecho hasta ahora al menos como lo harán hasta que ella alcance los 18 años y pueda reinar sola


	9. volviendo a ser lo que debió ser

**Volviendo a ser lo que debió ser **

Planeta de las flores de fuego

La princesa estaba junto con el gran consejo de su planeta el cual era conformado por 2 sabios uno representaba la vida y el otro la muerte

– su majestad está segura de que sea oportuno decirles la verdad-preguntaba el sabio de la vida

-si ahora que he podido al fin despertar todos los poderes que tengo como reina del planeta tengo el poder para deshacer este hechizo que mis padres consideraron junto con ellos conveniente para su protección

\- es verdad que puede retirarlo pero me temo que no podemos saber cómo reaccionaran cuando sus memorias y todo lo que ellos consideraban cierto cambie –le comento con tristeza el sabio de la muerte

\- tal vez pero ellos sufren demasiado además creo que ya empiezan a recordar es como si su estancia en la tierra los hubiese ayudado a liberarse un poco de eso, además quiero recuperarlos a todos los he extrañado tanto todos estos años no saben lo difícil que ha sido estar así con ellos tenerlos tan cerca y tan lejos además de que a ellos no los he visto en tanto tiempo-dijo la princesa mientras suspiraba cansada

– lo sabemos alteza y en verdad agradecemos la paciencia que tuvo al igual que el sacrificio que su familia hizo por el planeta – dijo solemne el sabio de la vida

La ahora reina del planeta de las flores de fuego se retiró de la sala de consejo con una nueva misión en mente solo esperaba que en verdad ellos pudieran entender y los perdonaran

Ya es hora al fin las cosas volverán a como debieron ser pero es hora de volver todo a su curso el que no debió haberse modificado

Cada año ella recordaba cómo habían tomado esa decisión por el planeta por su protección como había sido la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo

-mi pequeña hija tu sabes que tu padre y yo los amamos no es así

-si madre –expresaba sin dudas una chica de 15 años

-mi querida hija ahí una fuerza que se viene aproximando con mucha fuerza viene a destruirnos la enfrentaremos por supuesto pero no sé si podremos con ella-confeso la reina le partía el corazón ser tan directa con su hija pero ella sería quien reinaría si las cosas no salían bien

-pero madre nuestras guerreras son muy fuertes tal vez tú y papá

-no pequeña esta vez tu madre tiene razón debemos ir a enfrentar de frente esta amenaza ya que viene azotando todo el sistema solar no la dejaremos llegar aquí esta fuerza me es familiar ya antes había atacado el sistema solar debemos luchar para acabarla –le dijo su padre muy seguro

-pero papá

-es lo mejor mi amor no podríamos quedarnos solo esperando que llegue a arrebatarnos lo que más amamos –dijo la reina mientras tomaba una foto de ellos con sus hijos

-por esa razón se te coronara y quedaras a cargo del planeta mi amor sabemos que no eres la mayor pero eres la más prudente y esperamos que puedas tomar la mejor decisión si llega a ser necesario ya que tus hermanos son un poco temperamentales para reinar -le dijo serio su padre

La chica solo asintió días después vio partir a sus padres a una misión de la cual no regresaron no podía dejar el planeta a su suerte eso lo sabía pero si el mal que venía azotando la galaxia era tan fuerte no podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido no podía perderlos a ellos también a sus hermanos pensó mientras miraba a los más jóvenes de ellos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten con apenas 10 años jugando en los jardines

-así que también lo piensas verdad –le comento su hermano Zagato él era solo un año mayor que ella pero sus padres lo consideraban muy impulsivo para reinar era belicoso y aguerrido cualidades excepcionales para un guerrero pero le faltaba la cabeza fría para tomar decisiones y la prudencia para poder controlar sus actos

-claro que si como no hacerlo son tan pequeños y ni si quiera saben que papá y mamá ya no volverán yo no puedo perderlos a ustedes también no lo soportaría tienen que huir

-no –contesto su otro hermano mirándola molesto

-pero zagato

-no vamos a huir Kikiu olvídalo- dijo otra voz su hermano Lantis gemelo de Zagato aunque de pelo plateado entraba en la sala

-solo es necesaria una princesa para proteger el planeta no necesitamos morir todos –dijo ella muy fría mirándolos con rencor

-tal vez no pero de veras crees que podríamos dejarte aquí sola no, pelearemos contigo

Tras esto los hermanos se abrazaron

-aunque quisiera que hubiese un modo de protegerlos a ellos –dijo Lantis

-hay una forma de hacerlo –escucharon una voz desde la entrada de la habitación

-como dijiste sabio- pregunto Zagato

-dijo que hay una forma mi querido príncipe de protegerlos a todos y al planeta un seguro de vida si quieren verlo así

-explicate

-vera príncipe Lantis hay un extraño ritual r el medio del cual podrían sellar los recuerdos de sus hermanos y darles una nueva identidad así como asegurarse de que el planeta en caso de que perdamos y ustedes mismos puedan regresar junto con sus habitantes

-como –

-vera princesa por medio de un sacrificio

Tras esto los jóvenes se horrorizaron pero los gemelos asintieron

-cuantos

-perdón su alteza –comento el sabio

-cuantos deben sacrificarse-comento Zagato

-solo se necesita de una voluntad que esté dispuesta dar su vida a cambio de lo que se pide pero uno de ustedes debe realizar el sellado

-yo lo hare yo daré mi vida por ellos – exclamo decidido Zagato

-lo haremos juntos así será más fuerte la protección que podremos brindarles no es así – dijo Lantis

-así es su majestad si los dos lo hacen podrán incluso seguir aquí en espíritu acompañando a los que sepamos de este rito

-podremos quedarnos con Kikiu y brindarle nuestro poder en la lucha

-así es

-pero tiene que haber otra forma yo los perderé a todos –dijo la princesa comenzando a llorar

-no su alteza si todo sale bien no los perderá solo los protegerá y podrá deshacer lo hecho cuando despierte por completo en usted la reina que lleva dentro

-pero como sabían de este hechizo –pregunto Zagato

-sus padres lo dejaron listo solo que nos pidieron no revelarlo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario pero el poder que viene azorando la galaxia nos alcanzara esta es la única manera de proteger al reino y a ustedes la familia real no podemos perder a una familia de soberanos a manos del caos

Ella jamás se había perdonado el hacer eso ella los extrañaba muchísimo aunque constantemente sentía la presencia de Zagato y Lantis con ella no era lo mismo que tenerlos con ella, y le dolía ver a los otros era horrible no poder correr y abrazar a sus hermanos sobre todo le dolía ahora que los veía sufrir tanto por el abandono de la tierra pesar de haber pasado años ellos habían cambiado ya no eran felices ella lo notaba esa era en parte la razón por la cual quería regresarle su antiguo ser si bien en un inicio esta medida había sido necesaria ya que gracias a ella habían conseguido sobrevivir al igual que regenerar el planeta solo esperaba que ellos lo entendieran y pudiesen perdonarlos

-princesa es hora – le anuncio desde la puerta de su habitación el sabio de la vida

– princesa cuando los príncipes regresen al fin con nosotros regresara la memoria del planeta así como la presencia de sus guardianes- le comentó el sabio de la muerte tratando de tranquilizar a su nerviosa soberana

\- nuestros guardianes

– así es su excelencia al sellar a sus hermanos en forma de Sailor estos habían residido en ellos para protegerlos pero ahora que les regrese sus recuerdos y su antiguo ser ellos volverán a manifestarse y despertara en ellos los poderes de la familia real a los que tienen derecho desde su nacimiento pero tuvimos que sellar en ellos

\- vaya son muchos cambios no puedo esperar para volver a estar con ellos llámenlos por favor

Tras esto los sabios salieron de la sala del trono donde habían dirigido a la princesa

Ya es hora todo volverá a ser como debió ser

Después de un rato tocaron a la puerta y sus estrellas fugaces entraron

–nos llamaba majestad –pregunto Figther mirando con dulzura a su princesa

\- si mis queridas guerreras es hora de despedirnos

\- despedirnos que quiere decir –pregunto algo alterada sailor maker

-que es hora de que recuperen su verdadera esencia espero puedan perdonarme alguna vez

\- de que está hablando su alteza –pregunto sailor Healer confusa

\- de esto

La princesa empezó a brillar de un color carmesí sus sailors se asustaron y trataron de llegar a su lado pero cuando la luz las alcanzo las noqueo dejándolas inconscientes al despertar estaban en sus identidades masculinas las verdaderas

\- que paso me duele la cabeza ahora todo tiene sentido yo soy seiya no fighter

\- así es esta es nuestra verdadera forma pero porque, porque estábamos como sailors –pregunto confuso taiki

–fue necesario hermano lo siento, lo siento mucho yo solo trataba de protegerlos-comento la princesa llorando

\- protegernos como dejándonos en la ignorancia eso te parece seguro acaso hermana-comento de manera sumamente cruel el peli plateado

–Yaten déjala tranquila no fue decisión únicamente de Kikiu si no de nosotros también ahora compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias y escucha las razones- comento un chico muy parecido al peli plateado menor a excepción de los ojos

\- Zagato eres tú –pregunto incrédulo taiki

–claro que es zagato quien más si no es bueno verlos de nuevo hermanitos-comento el de cabello negro sonriendo

\- Lantis – exclamo feliz seiya y se lanzó sobre su hermano mayor

– hay cosas que nunca cambian –comento divertido lantis

\- porque que fue tan necesario alejarnos de ustedes así-pregunto algo dolido taiki

– cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en la onda de expansión destructiva de sailor Galaxia después de que esta fue corrompida por el caos yo y los gemelos decidimos llevar a cabo un antiguo hechizo con el cual sellaríamos sus identidades junto con el planeta para poder sobrevivir fue muy doloroso hacerlo y de veras espero puedan perdonarnos cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y galaxia volvió a su antiguo yo, yo no tenía la fuerza ni los poderes de reina aun del todo no podía regresarlos de veras siento haber tardado tanto

Tras esto les contaron toda la historia dejando un poco más tranquilos a los príncipes más jóvenes

\- es por eso no es cierto que nos sentimos tan cómodos en la tierra siendo estas identidades ya que estos somos realmente nosotros-razono de pronto seiya

De pronto los jóvenes sintieron la aparición de cuatro presencias nuevas en la sala los chicos se pusieron en guardia cubriendo a su hermana apero aparecieron ante ellos cuatro jóvenes los cuales se inclinaron ante ellos se respiraba un aura de poder de ellos

-eso no será necesario sus altezas no venimos a pelear

\- menos mal pero porque ya no siento mis poderes –dijo algo receloso el pelinegro menor

-eso es porque no eran sus poderes si no de ellos no es así guardián del planeta de las flores-le explico zagato mientras señalaba a un joven de cabello azul y vestimenta vaporosa en su mano portaba un arco

\- así es su majestad nosotros estábamos sellados en su interior para darles poderes de guerrera y que pudieran pelear somos la guardia de la familia real

– quienes son ustedes –pregunto yaten viendo ya que a su alrededor se encontraban 4 jóvenes uno era el que hablo, otro tenía cabello rojo fuego y vestimenta negra tenía un látigo, otro vestía de café y su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos cargaba un báculo, el ultimo era un joven de cabello verdoso y traje azul cargaba un tridente le resultaban familiares pero era extraño en el planeta de fuego mientras fue sailor healer las guerreras eran mujeres casi no había varones esto no era común ya le preguntaría a su hermana por ello sin embargo no pudo seguir divagando ya que uno de los interpelados contesto conociendo la impaciencia del joven príncipe él había residido en su hermano taiki y conocía de sobra como era el carácter de sus príncipes

– es normal que no nos recuerden sus altezas ya que al realizar el hechizo eran demasiado jóvenes pero nosotros somos los guardianes del planeta de las flores de fuego mi nombre es Geo mi arma es el báculo y poseo el poder de controlar la tierra –explico el joven de cabello negro

-mis compañeros son Zuko- dijo señalando al joven de cabello verdoso que sostenía el tridente

\- es un placer volver a servirles majestades como se imaginaran al ver mi arma sabrán que yo posee el poder de controlar el agua –explico el joven

-el que contesto a su primera interrogante es Amberes – prosiguió explicando geo señalando al joven de cabello azul

\- como pudieron ver mi arma es el arco y mi poder es controlar los vientos majestades –explico este muy tranquilo aunque algo arrogante

-y por último él es Fighter nuestro líder –dijo señalando al chico de cabellos de fuego

-bueno como ya explico geo soy el líder del escuadrón de la guardia de la familia real mi arma es el látigo y mi poder es controlar el fuego si majestad era yo quien le brindaba sus poderes – dijo mirando a seiya quien ya comenzaba a formular la pregunta de que si el residía en el

–ustedes entonces son algo así como las sailors scouts de la tierra no esperen de la luna ellas son las guardianas de la luna no es así –dijo confuso taiki era listo si pero esto era demasiada información de golpe

Los guardianes asintieron

– así es majestad somos los guerreros que velan por el bienestar del planeta y la familia real ustedes, cuando se realizó el hechizo fuimos sellados dentro de ustedes para ayudarles como sailors para que pudieran contar con los poderes de guerreras-explico zuko

– si fue así quien cuido del planeta y de nuestra hermana –pregunto mordaz yaten al imaginarse a su hermana sola en esa difícil empresa de proteger su planeta

\- vera sus hermanos fueron sellados como sacrificio aquí y dentro de ustedes fuimos sellados geo Amberes y yo zuko se quedó aquí para apoyar con sus poderes a sus hermanos en el combate contra galaxia

Tras esto al fin asimilaron la magnitud del sacrificio que sus hermanos habían hecho por ellos

\- gracias chicos y hermana no te preocupes yo los perdono es bueno volver a verlos y por fin ser yo de nuevo – dijo seiya aunque la princesa pudo notar como esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos

\- si es verdad fue necesario pero debió ser duro para ustedes también al menos ahora estamos juntos de nuevo-exclamo el castaño más tranquilo

\- si está bien lamento haber sido tan impulsivo- se disculpó de mala gana el que sería el menor de los hermanos aunque solo por minutos ya que el taiki y seiya tenían la misma edad


	10. grandes cambios se avecinan

**Grandes cambios se avecinan **

Milenio de plata

\- su majestad esta hecho he pedido la ayuda aunque aún tengo miedo de que el enemigo note nuestros preparativos

\- no lo harán no te esperan querida es nuestra única oportunidad necesitamos restablecer el orden de las cosas

\- ay su majestad ojala tenga razón no puedo ver como lograremos resolver esto espero no fallarles esta vez

Reino de ilusión

Un joven de cabellos blanco y ojos miel estaba sentado perturbado en el estanque de su reino ilusión

\- como estarás rini hace mucho que no puedo visitar tus sueños te acordaras aún de mí

-sabes es raro hablar solo Erios podrían tomarte por loco – le dijo bromeando una chica de cabello azul y que usaba un hermoso vestido naranja

\- hola ojo de pez veo que estas aquí de nuevo donde están los otros

– ese par de holgazanes deben estar por ahí regodeándose en la pérdida de tiempo en verdad mira que tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir y desperdiciarla en perder el tiempo

-no seas tan dura con ellos ojo de pez solo disfrutan su nueva vida es lo que quiero que hagas tú también

-puede que sí pero tú nos brindaste esta nueva oportunidad y lo menos que podríamos hacer es aprovecharla ayudándote a cuidar de este el reino de los sueños sabes hay algo que está enturbiando los sueños de los habitantes de la tierra puedo verlo este lugar comienza a sufrir cambios algo maligno nos acecha

-lo se ojo de pez también lo siento además de que puedo ver como el poder de su soberano está decayendo algo está acechando desde las sombras dentro de los sueños solo que no logro regístralo cada vez que creo que he encontrado la fuente de ese poder desaparece como si jugara conmigo como si solo me burlara

-eso me preocupa Erios si no somos capaces de proteger los sueños de la gente este hermoso mundo se destruirá

El joven solo suspiro eso le preocupaba tendría que hacer una visita al soberano de la tierra ya que la mayor afección la sufrían los habitante de ese planeta menos mal Rini no estaba en ese tiempo suspiro derrotado el pensar en la joven princesa de la Luna lo estaba distrayendo de sus obligaciones reales otra vez

Antiguo milenio de plata

-mi querida sailor plut las puertas del tiempo se han sellado ahora veo al enemigo con claridad ha quedado restringido al tiempo previo a tokio de cristal la confrontación se acerca espero que nuestros aliados logren llegar

-lo harán majestad espero que todo salga como esperamos sin embargo temo por los cambios la pequeña dama esta ahora encerrada entre las puertas del tiempo es verdad que ahora ahí estará mucho más segura pero está sola no es así

Tras esto la reina estallo en sonoras carcajadas

-su majestad

-por favor no pensaras de veras que ella logro salirse con la suya y burlar a sus guardianas o si

-no comprendo

-no supongo que no pero veras ella al igual que todas las descendientes de la luna lo quiera o no es custodiada por guardianas y las suyas son muy celosas de su deber tanto que hallaron la forma de llegar hasta las puertas del tiempo para custodiar a su princesa antes que sus guardianas son sus amigas después de todo

-como las de la princesa Serena- exclamo ahora más tranquila la guardiana del tiempo la reina la miro e hizo una mueca extraña parecida a la de la neo reina serena cuando algo la perturbaba

-si solo que ellas son más enérgicas en sus métodos -dijo la reina pensando con algo de ironía en como estaría llevando la pequeña dama el regaño de sus protectoras

Entre las puertas del tiempo

Un cuarteto de chicas rodeaba a la joven princesa de tokio de cristal mientras la veían molestas

-se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas en meterte en tremenda empresa sin nuestra protección – le reclamaba una chica pelirroja

-bueno es que yo pensé que lo mejor sería no inmiscuirlas y

-pero es que tú eres tonta acaso, somos tus guardianas hola nuestra tarea es inmiscuirnos y evitar que te hagas daño – le dijo irónica una chica de cabello verde

-la verdad es que fuiste muy desconsiderada al pensar que podías dejarnos atrás de una manera tan descortés rini – le dijo divertida una chica de cabellos rosados que sostenía una gata de color gris

-si para-para estaba muy triste es que ya no nos quieres acaso

-no es eso chicas es que yo

-no importa debiste avisarnos imagínate si no nos damos cuenta de tu ausencia es decir de no ser por diana y si lo que cuentas es verdad necesitaras toda la ayuda que puedas obtener serás mi princesa pero si vuelves a hacer algo como esto –le reclamo la de pelo verde

-jun-jun cálmate después de todo ya estamos aquí esperemos a que las puertas vuelvan a abrirse y veamos que sucede –sugirió la de pelo rosa con indulgencia

-gracias cere-cere

-no creas que te has salvado Rini aún estamos molestas ya veremos cómo compensas esto te va a salir muy caro tratar de burlarnos esta vez – le recrimino la pelirroja

-si lo se bes-bes – dijo la chica aunque internamente estaba agradecida de que sus amigas estuvieran con ella le aterraba la idea de estar sola completamente

Además de que al menos al ellas estar con ella le hacía pensar que aunque sea cuales fueran los cambios que se avecinaran podría traer consigo un poquito de su mundo de su vida

\- lo que yo no comprendo es cómo demonios hiciste para convencer a todos de que esta todo normal es decir hasta yo que vivo entrenando con papá note algo raro

\- es solo que yo no quería ser una molestia

– rini antes de una princesa eres nuestra amiga nunca podría ser una molestia eso grábatelo en esa cabezota hueca que tienes

Ciudad de Jubban

Darien sufría de desmayos constantes en el hospital sus compañeros le decían que debía descansar más pero él no entendía que sucedía con él pensaba que la mayor parte de su estado se debía al continuo estrés de estar siempre preocupado por serena y los retos de su nuevo trabajo en el hospital

Se había ido a casa temprano bueno tal vez lo correcto sería decir lo habían echado temprano del hospital después de que se desmayara en medio del pabellón de urgencias llego a su hogar y se tiro en la cama con la esperanza de un sueño reparador después de lo que fueron aproximadamente dos horas se levantó sobresaltado sentía a alguien en su habitación se transformó de inmediato

-su alteza guarde la compostura por favor

-Erios que haces aquí no me mal entiendas no me molesta verte pero no se supone que debes estar en ilusión

-si bueno es que hay algo que debo tratar con usted

Darien le miro interrogante Erios no era de salir de su reino sin razón

-bien cuéntame

-vera decidí venir a verlo porque hay una extraña energía que se ha estado manifestando en los sueños como sabe ese es mi reino Ilusión pero no puedo capturar al causante me evade con gran maestría y sé que ha estado causando estragos aquí en la tierra Ojo de pez está muy preocupada ya que dice que la peor parte la lleva esta ciudad pero no se más pero quisiera saber si es que usted ha sentido algo

-eso tal vez explique me he sentido

-débil su majestad

-si pero no entiendo él porque

-es igual que cuando ataco Neherenia usted sufre al igual que el planeta después de todo usted es su soberano

Darien asintió así que ha eso se debía su repentino cansancio sabía lo que seguía debía pedirle ayuda a serena y sus amigas si algo estaba azotando la tierra pero no sabía si podrían hacer algo debía consultarlas

– gracias por avisarme ahora deberíamos hablar con las chicas

Mientras a la distancia esta escena era vista por los guardianes del príncipe de la tierra

\- y ahí va a pedir ayuda a esas intrusas otra vez no lo entiendo

\- Jedite porque no lo entiendes-suspiro cansado neflite

\- porque no recurre a nosotros

\- tal vez porque ni si quiera sabe que existimos no lo has pensado jedite

– así y de quien es la culpa siempre que quiero mostrarme ante mí soberano ustedes me detienen Zoicite

\- entiende no es conveniente además el príncipe no necesita que lo estresemos pero esta vez tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor sea ir ante él nos reuniremos con él y con las guerreras de la luna es hora de unir fuerzas con este enemigo que evidentemente nos rebasa –dijo cortante malachite para evitar una discusión con el más joven

Jedite resoplo frustrado pero acepto el convenio


End file.
